


Food Fantasy Oneshots

by Shmin



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmin/pseuds/Shmin
Summary: This will probably be more than 20 parts.





	1. Sweet Kisses (Napoleon Cake x Brownie x Pastel De Nata)

"Can you hear me?"

  
The familiar voice brought me back to reality, the reality of a throbbing headache, numb fingers, and the burning sensation in my legs. As my consciousness came back to me I groaned and lifted my arm. I could barely tell that he lifted my arm out of the way until he placed his hand on my forehead. I forced my eyes to squint open for a split second before shutting them again. “Where?” I asked, abruptly stopping upon hearing how horrible I sounded. It was hoarse as if I had been screaming for hours.

  
“I don’t know, do you remember what happened?” he asked.

  
I opened my eyes and turned my head to stare at him, his long hair draped across his shoulder and onto his back and to the floor. He still wore his uniform from when he cooks and bakes, although he wasn’t carrying anything with him. His hand lifted from my head and laid flat beside me. “Can you get up?” he asked, his voice echoing off the barren walls. I lifted my arms and carefully placed them next to me. With his help, I managed to sit up and leaned on the wall for support.

  
He sighed and stood, obviously in better condition than I was in. “Where are you hurt?” he asked and scanned my body. I weakly chuckled, “Are you checking me out?” I asked with a small smirk on my face. He sighed and turned to look around the room, “Your humor isn’t going to save us, are you okay?” I sighed and dropped the smirk and lightly lifted my arm, “My arms are numb, feels like I’ve been throwing punches all day.” I saw him freeze, he turned back to face me. “So, you don’t remember?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
A shake of my head got a sigh out of him, “No, my head still hurts. Maybe a kiss will make the pain better?” He rolled his eyes, but I could barely see it in the dim lighting of the dark room. I listed my injuries to him and knelt down to roll up my sleeves and pants to check for any more injuries. “A few bruises on your limbs, and, hold on,” he muttered and lifted my shirt, I felt a light blush spread across my cheeks. Not a second later he let it fall back onto my stomach, “A few bruises, are you okay to stand?” I nodded and hooked my arm around his neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist. The two of us hefted my body up and dragged me over to the other corner and he dropped me beside another food soul.

  
“Who? Ah!” I gasped and whimpered, a sharp pain ran through my arms when I put pressure on them. Pastel’s eyes widened in alarm, “What happened?” he asked and looked over me. I winced, “I’m fine. My arms just got the hang of feeling things again, and they burn as much as my arms.” Pastel sighed and turned to the unconscious food soul beside me and reached under his mini apron and pulled something out from a hidden pocket. “Don’t twitch, scream, yell, or anything. Just stay still, this will numb the pain.”

  
I nodded and put on a confident smile, “Of course I won’t do any of that! You know me, I could sweep you off your feet!” He rolled his eyes again and opened the container and began to apply the cream onto my arms after taking off my top wear. I shut my eyes and bit my lip, “It hurts,” I hissed. Pastel grunted in acknowledgment and after applying it to my arms wiped the cream on himself and twisted the cap back on. My arms felt a little better, but I knew I had to wait for it to actually take effect.

  
“What about my legs?” I complained and pouted, giving him my cutest puppy-dog eyes. He glared at me and placed the cream back, “I don’t want to see you in your underwear, Napolean.” I smirked and leaned my head back to look up at him, “Why not?” I asked.

  
Pastel glared and scoffed, he turned back to the food soul laying beside me and placed a hand in front of their nose. “You know why,” he briefly responded and placed his hand back on the ground. “His breathing is normal, do you want to wake him up?” Pastel asked and looked back up at me. I looked at Brownie, his face was peaceful although he had a bruise on his cheek. Normally, his face was monotonous or stressed but now it was so peaceful. “No, let him have a break.”

  
Pastel nodded and inspected Brownie for injuries, I tried to help but Pastel just ignored me. “Hey! I’m trying to help!” I pouted once again and tilted my head to rest it on Brownie’s shoulder. Pastel closed his eyes as his brows furrowed, “What will get you to shut up?”

  
I could tell that the moment the words left his mouth he regretted it, and I could tell that I was smirking from the regret and fear on his face. I pretended to think about it by looking at the ceiling and humming, I put on my best faux thinking face. I looked back down and made sure that I stared right into his eyes, “A kiss?” Pastel glared, we stared at each other for a couple of seconds before he turned to Brownie and then glanced back at me. “From who?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
I froze and relaxed, I hadn’t expected that kind of response. Perhaps a ‘no’ or ‘stop being so childish’, but not that. I paused before seriously considering the question. “Hmm, both of you! A kiss on both cheeks! Oh! And I wanna kiss on my lips, too! Won’t you both taste so sweet?” Pastel gave a look of utter confusion and sighed, “If you promise to shut your mouth until we return home, you’ll get your kisses.” I nodded eagerly and nudged my head against Brownie's, “Wake up, Brownie! Pastel promised me kisses from both of you!” Pastel sighed and returned to a deadpanned expression.

  
He shook Brownie’s other shoulder, “Hey, Brownie, wake up,” he called out and gently shook him. A few seconds later, Brownie pried his eyes open and looked up at Pastel and then turned his head to meet my eyes. “What’s going on?” he asked, I smiled wider and backed my head up. “You promised me a kiss on the cheek and lips!” I exclaimed and tilted my head. Brownie wore a confused expression, “I don’t remember that? Are you sure?” he asked and turned to Pastel.

  
I smirked as Pastel explained the pact we’d made to Brownie, his face monotonous as usual. When Pastel finally finished I lightly pushed myself up and pointed at each of my cheeks, “One on the left and one on the right.” I tapped each cheek respectively, I watched Pastel mumble something under his breath before regretfully scooting over to my right. Brownie sighed and leaned closer before I shut my eyes and let my smirk grow.

  
I felt their lips kiss my cheeks and felt a sudden rush of warmth spread through where they kissed me. I let out a giggle, which turned into a triumphant laugh which elected annoyance from Pastel and worry from Brownie. “Which of you want to kiss me first?” I asked, I’ll admit, kind of childishly. Brownie and Pastel had a silent conversation before looking back at my smiling face. Brownie leaned forward and my heart began to race, my face flushed, and I felt my smile widen.

  
I don’t remember him ever kissing anyone before, but I fell into the kiss and his soft lips and it felt as if I were in heaven. Not to mention his lips tasted exactly like brownies and were extremely sweet, it made me want to kiss him a million times over. He tasted so perfect and so sweet, I wanted to kiss him forever. I didn’t know how to feel, or how he felt, but I just knew I wanted to taste his lips for the rest of my lifetimes. Before I could get enough Brownie pulled back, “Ah, sorry.” I smiled brightly and slowly hugged him, “You taste just like Brownies! Maybe even sweeter, I should just kiss you instead of eating sweets!” Brownie froze, “I- what?” he asked and squirmed to turn his head to me, and when I could see his expression, I laughed.

  
He looked extremely confused and seemed to be asking me for clarification, “You taste so sweet! Can I kiss you more?” Brownie, instead of understanding from my brief explanation, had seemed to get even more confused. He hesitated before responding, “I- sure? If you wish to, I am a butler. If that’s what you request of me.” A soft and unsure smile rested on his lips, and I immediately became enamored with feelings of adoration. He coughed awkwardly and unwrapped my arms from around him, “Well, do you still want your kiss from Pastel de Nata?”

  
My eyes widened, panic surged through my veins as I realized I’d forgotten that Pastel was also here. I turned to him and put on a stiff smile, he was stood on the other side of the words and was turning around. “You wanna come give me my kiss now?” I asked and patted the space to my right. He scoffed, “I was hoping you’d forget. Would you rather kiss Brownie again?” I playfully glared at him and shook my head definitely, “No! I love his kisses, but I wanna see what you taste like!” His expression grew more irritated as I spoke, but he slowly made his way over and sat himself down with a sigh of defeat.

  
I faced him as my left hand reached out and held Brownie’s hand, “Ready?” I teased and reached out or his hand with my right hand. He tensed and glowered down at me. I only chuckled and leaned up to reach his lips. Just like with Brownie, I felt a warmth spread across my body, my heart seemed to jump and the beat of it sped up by tenfold, my breath was taken away for the second time today. He tasted like his namesake, except he tasted better than anything he’s ever baked. He tasted perfectly sweet and I felt as if I could never tire of kissing him. As soon as it started, though, it ended and Pastel quickly pulled away.

  
I quickly reopened my eyes, which I hadn’t even noticed had closed, and looked up at Pastel. He was sat upright again and was trying to cover his face with his arm, he was failing as I could see his face was as flushed as mine. I laughed heartily, “Did you like it? Is it the best kiss you’ve had? I can see you blushing!” I teased and leaned toward him. I heard Brownie chuckle and shift and see Pastel’s face too.

  
Pastel glared and then scowled before getting up and walking away, I turned to Brownie and whined. “He doesn’t love meeeeeee!” I exclaimed while Brownie patted my back and shifted again. “Napolean, we should find a way out,” Brownie reminded, my head snapped back up and my heart raced for a different reason this time. “Right! Where are anyways? What happened?” I asked. Brownie paused and thought for a few seconds, “Oh, you don’t remember? I don’t, either.” I groaned and looked around the room for Pastel, “Hey! Pastel, y’know what happened to us?”  
With his head still turned away from us, he explained all that had happened before we got here and woke up.

“I’ll make it brief, I was going out to get more ingredients because you ate all of them like you always do. As punishment, Brownie made you follow me but you had Brownie promise he’d go as well. So, we went together.” As he spoke Brownie took out things from his hidden pockets and took care of his invisible injuries, the same as Pastel had done for me. “On the way, we were ambushed. It was mainly caused by you wanting to take a ‘shortcut’ and leading us into a secluded area. We all fought back, but there were too many of them. Brownie was the first to go, then Napolean, and I was conscious the longest.”

  
Not like I didn’t trust him, I always trust my teammates no matter the situation we’re in, after all, trust is vital for success. But, I could tell his story was exactly what happened because it explained our injuries and all the pain I woke up with. “So, that’s why I felt so glum! So, who attacked us?” I asked and lightly shifted my leg to test if it still burned.

  
Pastel finally faced us, “They all wore masks and different outfits, there was no way to differentiate them. Especially since we were busy fighting.” I winced from the slight pain in my leg and head, I was surprised I couldn’t remember the fight. I sighed and leaned back, “The one time I try to help you is apparently the time everything goes wrong.” Brownie chuckled and I smiled, Pastel gave yet another frustrated sigh. I knew we should get put, but I felt comfortable with my friends with me. I let my smile linger for a little while longer before I opened my eyes again.


	2. Burning Everything (Boston Lobster x Peking Duck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's technically Sunday and I'm supposed to post these on Saturdays but sshshshshhshs

Boston Lobster heavily sighed and dropped his body onto a plush chair, his body lazily draped across the hair. Spicy Gluten chuckled and raised an eyebrow, “Rough morning? What’s on your mind?”

  
Boston groaned and brought his hands to his face to groan even more and leaned back in his chair. “It’s him again,” he complained and hunched forward and groaned once again. Spicy Gluten laughed and slapped a hand on his back, she gently placed her whip on the nearby table. Boston Lobster glared at her and growled, “Shut up! Not like you’re any different!” Spicy Gluten smothered her laughter and snorted, leaning back into her seat. She rolled her eyes, “What happened?” she asked.

  
Boston looked back up at her with a deadpan expression, “He fucking stole my spot at the usual place I cool off at and I got pissed. But, then I fucking saw his smile and laughing and it was unbearable.” Spicy Gluten laughed once again, she flipped her hair out of her face and wiped tears away. “You’re so hopeless, oh dear.” Boston glared through his fingers and looked up, once he looked up he froze. Spicy Gluten raised an eyebrow, “What? What are you looking at?”

  
Spicy Gluten turned around and her eyes landed on the sight that caused Boston’s sudden rise in temperature. She could only chuckle at the sight and the sudden reaction Boston Lobster had given. Peking Duck was sat outside, sitting in the grass, laughing at his little children running around. Yuxiang sat on the other side of the front lawn, smoking a pipe away from the children. A breeze blew through their hair and the sunlight shun on their pleasant smiles. Spicy Gluten turned back around to face her friend and roughly poked his forehead to gauge his attention.

  
“Attention for I or you’ll lose an eye,” she repeated for the second time that day. Boston swatted her hand away and huffed, “Don’t make fun of me.” Spicy Gluten stood with a flourish and spun around, “Just interact with his like a normal person?” she suggested. Boston Lobster angrily stood, “Oh, yeah, like that’ll work! Are you kidding?” Spicy Gluten rolled her eyes, as their heated conversation ensued, Yuxiang stood and placed her pipe on a tray. She elegantly made her way over to the front door and unlocked it with a key. She gingerly opened the door and peered in, “You two, hush for just a moment?”

  
Boston Lobster and Spicy Gluten both turned to her in annoyance, bothered by not being able to finish their argument. “What is it?” Boston Lobster asked, ready to be able to return to arguing. “C’mon out, the weather is nice. Get some fresh air, I bet you’re piping hot, Boston.” she replied. Her smirk lingered as she returned to her pipe and sat down to resume her smoking.

  
Spicy Gluten snickered and redirected her attention once more, “Time to take my advice, doofus.” With that, she walked out with her whip in hand and left the door open for her companion to follow. Boston Lobster watched her take a seat right before the gate and watched the clouds. He said and trudged outside and closed the door behind him, once outside he contemplated where to sit. Spicy Gluten made eye contact with him and winked, he could tell where she thought he should sit.

  
Although he knew it was a horrible idea, he gave in and approached Peking Duck and his children. “What’re you doing?” he asked and unceremoniously plopped down beside the so-called father. Peking Duck dropped his smile and looked up at Boston, “Hm?” he hummed and pet one his duck children. Boston growled, he resented the fact that Peking Duck could get under his skin that easily.

  
Despite the rich of anger and familiar heat that it brought along, he managed to somewhat calm himself down. Master Attendant told you to calm down, he reminded himself and breathed in and out in intervals. Peking only smirked upon seeing the rising anger, Boston’s calming down did nothing to make it waver.

  
“I asked what you were doing,” he repeated, though, it was quite clear he was irritated that he had to. Peking Duck chuckled and shook his head, “Oh dear, we’ve been here for half a year already. Did you already forget why Master Attendant sent you here?” Boston Lobster clenched his hand, he could clearly remember the conversation as if it had happened a few seconds ago. “ Tch, ‘course I do. I’m not dumb you piece of shit,” he responded with blatant rudeness and anger lacing every word.

  
“Watch your tone, they sent you to calm your anger. I advise you to sit and watch nature unfold to calm you down.”  
Boston Lobster clicked his tongue, he didn’t need advice from someone who wanted to kill just as much as he. Albeit, he still took the advice and stared at the grass under him in an attempt to find any clarity or peace in his situation. He sighed and watched the grass harmoniously move in a single direction, controlled by the wind. Yet, each and every blade of grass moved in its own different way. “Fuck you,” he suddenly said as his attention on the grass lessened.

  
Peking Duck froze, his eyes snapped over to Boston Lobster.  
His lips straightened into a thin line before he opened his mouth to speak, “And to think I was about to give you a gift.” Boston Lobster raised an eyebrow, “You were? Like you could give anything but weed.” Boston Lobster smirked at the troubled expression on Peking Duck’s face, the man sighed. “Well, it wasn’t my idea. Here, take this,” he replied and dug something out of his pocket. A small, red gift box with black silk and orange stitches laced without, “Huh?” he briefly questioned.

  
Peking Duck chuckled, “Have you never received a gift? Of course, you’d burn it,” he snorted. Boston Lobster dropped the gift and moved away from him, he felt his body begin to heat up. “Shut the fuck up before I burn your fucking children,” Boston warned with a glare, Peking tsked. He thrust his hand forward and grabbed Boston’s, then, he placed the gift onto Boston Lobster’s palm once again.

  
Boston tensed and felt more heat build up in his build, Peking Duck ignored the burning pain emitted from his hand where it touched Boston Lobster’s burning one. “Your body is burning up, just calm down,” he whispered. Boston Lobster bit back a remark and used his free hand to untie the ribbon. After he placed the lace down, he realized Peking Duck was still grasping his hand. “Hey, dumbass, let go,” he barked and turned to glare at the food soul leaning toward him.

  
Peking Duck only smirked and quirked his head to the side, “You’re letting me, my grip isn’t that strong is it?” His hand jumped out of Peking Duck’s at a rapid speed, the gift flew in the air from the sudden movement. “Ah!” the pair cried out, their eyes dilating in a mix of surprise and alarm. Boston Lobster turned his upper body and reached out, Peking Duck moved his body to jump forward to reach out. In the end, neither reached the gift box as they fell in a heap on the grass. The two girls could be heard laughing in the background and the thud of the small box hitting the ground.

  
“Get off me, you shitstain!” Boston Lobster barked and shoved Peking Duck’s head away from him. Peking Duck let out a low growling sound and glared down at the other male food soul. “Stop squirming, moving, and touching me and then I’ll be able to actually get up!” he instructed. The ducklings surrounded the two as Boston Lobster calmed down and stopped all movement.

  
Peking Duck stood to Boston’s side as he himself picked himself up, both dusted themselves off the best they could. “Just open it,” Peking Duck said and picked up the box before throwing it at Boston Lobster. The taller caught it and huffed before tearing the paper and slipping the white box from inside. Annoyed by having to do more to see what he got plus the earlier events, he ripped off the cover and crushed it in his hand. It lit in a ball of fire, allowing him to finally exert some heat.

  
“Oh dear,” Peking Duck mumbled with piqued attention and a small smirk upon his face. Inside the box was a mixture of white, brown, and a darker brown, what was left was a liquidy consistency. “It smells familiar,” Boston Lobster muttered and looked back up at Peking Duck, “What is this?”

  
Peking Duck broke out in laughter, covering his open mouth with a hand as his other reached for his long braid. His cheeks began to redden and he doubled over in the slightest. Boston Lobster froze, the box of liquid dropped to the ground in an instant, a warmth spread throughout his body. That warmth began to rise in temperature faster than ever before outside of battle, he felt as if his face were made of lava. “Hot..hot….hot….”

  
The realization of how fast his body was burning up at the sight of Peking Duck laughing slammed into him like a truck. Immediately, his instincts took over and he began to rip his own clothing to shreds. Red, black, and white shreds of clothing lay all over the green grass, with the wind blowing, Boston didn’t have to take off all his clothes. Although, only a few pieces of his pants remained while hanging off his hips. The two others had retrieved fans during the fiasco and had already begun to fan him, to encourage him to put on clothes again.

  
Peking Duck’s laughter had dulled as he straightened his posture and picked off pieces of Boston Lobster’s outfit. “You’ve never torn off your clothing before What caused this?” he asked and picked up his children from under and over pieces of clothing. Boston Lobster growled, “You bitch.”

  
Peking Duck laughed aloud, his cheeks still dusted with pink and strode forward. “There was chocolate in there, but I guess you melted it. I might as well make that up for you, here.” Before Boston Lobster could ask anything, a kiss was left on his cheek from Peking Duck’s lips. “I-” Boston began but Peking Duck waved a dismissive hand as he turned and re-entered the shared home with his duck children in a trail. The heat returned to his cheeks as he faced Yuxiang and Spicy Gluten’s smug expressions. “Y-you never speak of this ever again,” he warned with a threatening finger pointed at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me


	3. Cavy Baby (Caviar x Milt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should do a hetero ship, but then I remembered what month it was and then saw someone say that they headcanoned them as trans. Is this popular? I don't really know these two food souls a lot and know it got out of character a couple of times toward the end.

Milt hummed and turned in her chair, “Anyways, I need to call Caviar and set something up.” Bonito Rice nodded patiently, fully knowing what she meant by setting up ‘something’ and turned to his cats. Milt picked up her phone and left the room, not wanting to ruin the poor boy or his cats. Once in a few rooms away she called Caviar and tapped her foot as she waited for him to pick up.

Eventually, the ringing sound stopped and a familiar voice rung into her ear and sent a delightful shiver down her spine. “Hello? Milt? Why are you giggling?” he asked, a barely noticeable hint of curiosity was laced within his voice. Milt calmed down and waved her hand, although fully knowing that the other wouldn’t see it. “Nothing, I’m just excited,” she purred and smirked and leaned her arm on a nearby table. “What're you doing?” she asked and lifted her other hand to spin out some spells while her hand was unoccupied. Caviar retold his day to her and Milt relayed her day to him, the rest of the conversation was quite mundane as usual. As the conversation neared to half an hour, Milt delved more into the topic she was interested in first.

  
“Cavy, baby, where're you now?” Milt asked and readjusted her posture and straightened her back. Caviar raised an eyebrow, picking up the very familiar flirtatious tone in her voice. “Oh? Are you in the mood?” he asked and noticed that his pace slowed, most likely an effect in his almost constant teasing. Milt chuckled, her smirk widening on her face, “I hear you slowing down, so after all this time you’ve learned my kinks?” Caviar felt a blush creeping onto his face, he stared at the ground as he continued to walk.

  
“Are you surprised?” he questioned and picked up his pace to be normal once again. Milt chuckled, “Well, where are you, Cavy?” Caviar lifted his head and looked around him, after asking the nearest person he responded. “Oh good, do you have any plans?” Milt asked, pleased with his answer. Caviar cleared his throat and informed her of what he planned for the day.

  
“I’m heading over to meet with the rest of our team to train for a while and eat lunch at one, after that, I’m going to read to better understand the many universes until six.” Milt huffed, he always tried to better his understanding of conspiracies. She stood straight and rid of her blowfish. “On the topic of such serious matters, you’re still considering getting that surgery, correct?” Caviar asked. Milt paused, mulling over the offer once again before sighing, “Of course I’m considering it.” Caviar hummed in something akin to approval, a groaned escaped from Milt’s lips.  
“Although, I quite love your breasts, Cavy. Plus, I have enough breast tissue anyways,” Milt cooed lovingly.

Caviar nodded and unconsciously fidgeted with his binder, also satisfied with Milt’s second answer. Milt laughed aloud and moved the conversation along, “It’s whatever, Cavy. Anyways, meet me at eight. You’re free at that time, right?” Caviar nodded, but then remembered Milt couldn’t see him and verbally confirmed.

  
“Hurrah!” Milt cheered and their conversation continued for a couple of minutes before each said their goodbyes. “Bye-bye now, Cavy, mwuah,” she cooed and hung up after hearing his goodbye in return. She turned and made her way back to Bonito Rice, who was miraculously still playing with his cats. “Oh, you finished?” he asked and looked up, his deadpanned expression the same as always. Milt nodded and plopped herself down, continuing their conversation from before.

Milt groaned, “‘Nito! It’s been foreverrrr!” she whined as the cat boy peered at her from behind his bangs. “It’s thirty minutes after eight, didn’t you say you’d meet up by eight?” he inquired. Milt confirmed, “Yeah, but he hasn’t even called me since!” her hand waved around in the air. Bonito Rice hummed, contemplating a reasonable course of action before speaking up once again. “Have you tried calling him?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, petting one of his kitten’s heads. Milt’s eyes lit up in realization, “Oh yeah! I can do that!” she grabbed for her phone.

  
Quickly calling Caviar, she didn’t even consider leaving the room to avoid dirtying Bonito’s mind. On the fourth ring Caviar finally picked up and Milt’s lips curled into a giddy, happy smile. Then, she heard sirens, yelling, screaming, and heavy panting along with pain-filled grunts. “Cavy? What happened? Are you alright?” she asked, alarm filling her voice and turned the call on speaker.

  
Bonito Rice’s head perked up, he stood up, alarmed at the sudden change in tone. Milt motioned for Bonito Rice to wait, she stood up and waited for his answer. “I, uh, I won’t be able to... make it tonight.” Caviar responded through coughs. Milt grabbed her phone and quickly left the room and Bonito Rice followed. She peeked out a window and lifted up her hood, “Jeez, you should’ve said something earlier. Why?” Caviar groaned and shuffling could be heard through the mobile device before Caviar coughed and responded.

  
“I may have, hm, gotten attacked and stabbed through?” he replied as if it was a question to be asked. Milt suddenly flung herself out of the door, “What do you mean someone stabbed through your body?” she yelled. Bonito Rice ran after her as he scooped up his cats and grabbed the keys. She jumped into her car and Bonito Rice gave her the key, as she started it up he ushered his cats in. “I was on the way there with Sanma, in order to avoid Sanma being injured I used all my power and body.” Bonito Rice suddenly looked up, closing the door beforehand, “Sanma was with you? Why was that?”

  
Milt had a strained smile at his sudden worry, hearing the car start up and then remembering not asking for where he was. “While you’re at it tell us where you are,” she added and sighed. Caviar let a light and pain-filled chuckle slip through, “Sanma came with me to pick you up, Bonito. He’s fine, only a few cuts and bruises.” After reassuring Bonito that Sanma was fine, he finally gave his location.

  
After driving off, Milt could hear other voices and Caviar shift and begin the move somewhere. “Where are you going?” she asked and stopped the automobile. “Meet me at Munasuke Hospital, the authorities are taking me there.” Milt groaned and closed her eyes, she hung up and handed her phone to Bonito Rice. She reopened her eyes and quickly drove to the Munasuke Hospital as fast as she could. Bonito Rice constantly reprimanded her for slamming the break and for going too fast. Milt ignored him but did feel a slight sense of pity at the many cats’ cries.

  
Once finally there, though, she rushed out and didn’t bother on waiting for her companion. Her usually carefree personality melted away a long time ago so she gave up on trying to redeem it. Rushing to Caviar’s room was easier said than done, she had to ask for the room and then wait outside with Bonito Rice. But, once she mulled it over in her mind, Milt began to relax.

  
Her shoulders slumped and she sighed in frustration, “Don’t stress too much, Bonito,” she abruptly said. The shorter raised an eyebrow and looked at her, “They’ll be fine, this hospital is great.” Bonito Rice nodded and returned to comforting his cats and keeping to himself.

  
A while passed by before the doctors called them in, Bonito went to check on Sanma while Milt headed for Caviar. “Hi,” Caviar greeted and turned in her direction, Milt pulled up a chair and sat. “Good lord, you are the only person I know that would cancel plans politely while dying.” Caviar chuckled, Milt stared at him, surprised by how out of character it was for him to smile so easily. She noticed that his eye patch, mask, and entire attire had been taken off and he was now forced into a hospital gown.

  
Caviar raised an eyebrow, “What are you staring at?” he asked and waved a hand in front of her face. She let out one last sigh and grabbed his hand, she intertwined their fingers and leaned down. Her other hand cupped his face and restrained him from getting up as she connected their lips. His surprise was evident, but nonetheless, he reciprocated the kiss and amount of passion. Milt stopped herself from french kissing him right there and then, reminding herself that they were in a hospital and that there were others around them.

  
Caviar gave her a light peck on the lips and reassured her that he’d be absolutely fine before she groaned. “I feel like this is the most domestic we’ve ever been,” she said and leaned back in her seat. Caviar gave a slight nod, having been told not to move around much from the doctors. She held onto Caviar’s hand and rambled on to him until the staff kicked her and Bonito Rice out. A ride home and locking the door caused the pair to decide to stay at Milt’s residence and pass out after eating.

 

The morning after, the duo headed over to the Munasuke Hospital once again and entered the hospital rooms. “Cavy, I’m back,” Milt announced in a quiet voice and pulled up a chair to sit. She pecked his lips and placed a wrapped up breakfast onto her lap, Caviar looked at it with interest. “This is our breakfast, but you have to promise you’ll finally move in with me after,” she pouted. Caviar nodded, “Fine, I’m hungry now, so feed me.”

  
Milt laughed and picked up her chopsticks, “I forgot you were told not to move,” she relented. Caviar gave another gentle nod and Milt guided some food over to his open mouth. “Ah, hot,” he complained, Milt rolled her eyes and gently blew on the pieces of food before feeding it to him. As time went on, she relaxed and talked to him as he ate. When he took his late bite and swallowed his food, she stood. “I have to go, Cavy,” she informed and leaned down to give another loving kiss before leaving. Caviar left a kiss on her cheek and Milt left, feeling as if the rest of her day couldn’t get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that ao3 has a weird set up cause I wrote this all on Docs, please forgive me.


	4. Clean Up (Napoleon Cake x Brownie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had the same au in mind while making these, except for the first oneshot and the Milt and Cavier oneshot.

Brownie sighed as he picked up another toy, he had done this a multitude of times over the past few days and it had basically become muscle memory at this point. The basket he hung from his arm was filled to the brim with toys and plushes that had been left on the floor. Once he looked around and confirmed that there weren't any more toys left on the ground he left the playroom. "Vodka? B-52?" he called out, Vodka appeared from around the corner with a baby in her arms. Thankfully, it wasn't crying and was calmly sucking on a binky. As usual, she was just slightly drunk even though she had taken on a parental role. "The toys? You can sort them with Napolean and the other kid when they come back," she informed and walked over the dining table.

Brownie quirked an eyebrow, "Have you forgotten their names again?"

Vodka offered a sheepish smile, though her attention never left the baby, "Maybe, you can't blame me, though. It's difficult to memorize three whole new names." Brownie fought a smile down and opened the door to the playroom again and placed the basket of toys and such in the middle of the room. Once back outside, he closed the door and turned around to see Vodka placing the baby in a baby seat. "Do still not remember?" Brownie asked and walked past the dining table, Vodka chuckled. She confirmed and sat down at the table, playing with the baby's hair while Brownie checked in on Pastel.

When Brownie returned his attention to Vodka he pulled out a paper and grabbed a nearby pen, scribbling down something he neared Vodka. "All you have to remember is that they're younger versions of recent food souls, you'll remember it," he reminded. Vodka looked at the baby to her left, "Oh," the baby squirmed in its seat and reached out to the adult food soul beside her.

Brownie went back to the kitchen but still called back to her, "Marshmellow is the baby, Soft Serve Cone is the child, and Soba is the teen." Vodka sighed and quickly scribbled the information next to Brownie's own writing, "When is Pastel going to serve lunch?" Pastel groaned from the kitchen, "When everyone's back you can blame Napolean for that," he called out from the kitchen. Vodka sighed, she pulled out her phone and called Napolean. After the third attempt at calling him, the other food soul finally picked up.

"What's up, Vod?" he cheerily greets, a child's laughter beside him.

"Pastel won't feed us until all of you get here, so drag your butt over here," Vodka replied, not sugar coating anything for him. Napoleon gasped, "Okay, I'm coming right over! We'll only be a few minutes!" he replied and hung up. Vodka rolled her eyes and asked Brownie for more alcohol. Brownie shook his head and Vodka could already foresee the lecture he'd give her for asking while taking care of Marshmellow.

"Vodka, you know Master Attendant sent us here for a specific reason!" Brownie began, he wiped down the table as he did so. In the middle of the lecture, B-52 came into view with the teenage-sized Soba. The pair paused before sitting down at the table, "What's happening?" B-52 asked. Brownie turned to his companion and explained to him about Vodka's request, by the time he finished, Napoleon Cake entered to room. The front door would've been knocked off its hinges if it weren't for Soft Serve Icecream, she quickly stopped the door from swinging fully. Napoleon turned and grabbed her hand, "We're home!" he announced and waltzed in as if the door had quietly opened. As it shut, the two took their seats at the table and looked to the kitchen.

"I can feel your expectant eyes on me, I'm coming, calm down," Pastel called back and came out with plates of food stacked on top of his arms. Vodka brightened at the food and one is was all set on the table, she first began to feed the baby Marshmellow and then ate when the baby was eating. The other two young ones ate by themselves, forced to help one another as the "adult" food souls ate. Napoleon, as always, was the one to start a conversation in the awkward silence between all of the food souls.

"So, what'd you all do?" he asked and looked around at everyone at the table. B-52 spoke up first, "Soba and I were discussing recent issues of ours and vented to each other." Soba nodded and briefly reviewed a few topics, with B-52's consent to what the older had vented about. From how they casually conversed, the others could tell that they had become very comfortable with each other over the past couple of days. The others had a fond look in their eyes and some smiled gently while Pastel held it back in favor of eating, Napoleon congratulated them on getting so close with a wide smile. B-52 nodded and Soba thanked Napoleon verbally.

"I cleaned up your rooms and picked up the delivery," Brownie said after swallowing his food, Napoleon pouted and whined out that his day must've been boring. Brownie shook his head, "No, I'm a butler, so this must've been expected of me. I find these activities enjoyable, they made time fly by." Napoleon huffed but relented with a generic "If you're happy, then fine" and left the topic alone. As conversation easily carried on between the ones sat at the table. Once they finished lunch, they all separated one again and headed off in different directions.

"Ah, Napoleon, I've left the toys for Soft Serve Icecream in the playroom. Would you like to sort them out with me? You are looking after her for the day," Brownie asked. Napoleon was quick to accept the offer, eager to spend time with his friend and dragged Soft Serve Icecream into the playroom. "Woah, you really did clean out the place!" Napoleon exclaimed and sat down beside the basket of a multitude of objects. Brownie nodded and carefully plucked out a toy and held it out for the other two to see, "We can separate them by where they're going to go for now." Soft Serve Icecream nodded and took out another toy, she'd already memorized where each toy went form when they first arrived. Napoleon just picked out the toys so the other two could more easily sort them, they'd learned that reaching up and into the basket would delay the sorting a little.

Once the sorting was finished the trio stood, "Aaah, we've been sitting for so long! My body feels so exhausted!" he whined and stretched. Brownie ignored his whining and took the basket and left to put it away, Soft Serve Icecream, on the other hand, had many questions on Napoleon Cake's logic. Napoleon jumped up from stretching his legs on the floor, Soft Serve Icecream smiled and picked up a group of toys. "I'll go put these back," she announced and left, closing the door behind her by kicking it with her foot. This left Napoleon all by himself, this fact displeased him so he picked up a group of toys himself and walked over to the, now closed, door.

Only then did he realize the issue, "Brownie! Softy closed the door and my hands are full!" he yelled out, hoping that the other could hear him. Brownie, having just placed down the basket, sighed and left the room he was just in and towards the playroom. "I'm coming," he called out and neared the room. Napoleon got excited from the sounds of footsteps getting closer and jumped closer to the door. At that moment he also realized that the door would swing open and into his face, although, he had backed up just a tad too late. Brownie had already swung the door open and it hit Napoleon's nose, "Ow! Ah! Brownie!" he exclaimed in pain. Brownie's eyes dilated and he rushed to the other's side, the taller kneeled down and wore a worried expression. "Napoleon! Are you alright? I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have been that close to the door!" he rapidly said.

Brownie held Napoleon's face and hand, he slowly coaxed Napoleon's hand away from his nose and quickly inspected how badly it was hurt. "Your nose is crooked and bleeding, here, cover your nose for now," Brownie took out a napkin form a pocket and brought it up to Napoleon's bleeding nose. Brownie slowly helped him stand and they got to the couch of the living room before Soft Serve Icecream walked in on them. "What happened?" she asked and looked over the injured food soul's face, Brownie quickly got tissues in the background before returning. He explained what happened prior, at Napoleon's expense, of course, Soft Serve erupted in a giggle fit and sat on the couch next to Napoleon Cake.

The other only pouted as two tissues were stuck up his nose to absorb the blood, "I'll bet I'll look like Rudolph the red nose reindeer after this!" Brownie allowed a soft smile to form on his face, he then proceeded to tell Napoleon how it was his fault and then sighed in defeat. Napoleon's optimism was too much, with every remark he remained positive and defended himself to the point where Brownie saw no point in arguing. "I'll finish cleaning, Soft Serve Icecream will look after you," Brownie eventually said and stood, ready to return to cleaning.

This time, though, a hand grabbed his wrist and tugged on it gently. This effectively got the butler to pause and redirect his attention to Napoleon, who had grabbed his wrist. "Do you need anything?" he asked, a hint of amusement slipped into his voice at the sight of the bloody tissues stuffed into his nostrils. He let out a whine before fully complaining, "Don't leave! We can do it later! Just stay for now?" Soft Serve Icecream snorted and jumped up from the couch and went back to sorting the other toys, Napoleon added that to his case and gave a pout. Brownie could only sigh in defeat for the third time that day and nod, this elicited a happy puppy-life noise from Napoleon as he pulled Brownie down and onto the couch.

Brownie lightly yelped and fell down onto the couch in a not-so-elegant way, "You didn't have to do that," he stated and made himself comfortable on the couch. Napoleon Cake shrugged and delightfully cuddled up to Brownie, "Cuddles for the injured," he said as if it was an excuse. Brownie smiled gently and let Napoleon lean his head down into his lap and his shoulders rest on his leg, a pleased smile arose to Napoleon's lips as he wriggled around. "Hold me, my love!" he said dramatically, albeit he had some difficulty with the blood seeping into the paper plugs in his nose. Brownie complied and pulled Napoleon closer, he placed one hand on the other's face while Brownie's other hand played with Napoleon Cake's hair.

"Don't move or speak too much, the blood will clog," he advised and twirled a lock of light brown hair between his delicate fingers. After a few seconds Napoleon subtly nodded, this delay caused Brownie to relent and bring a hand to his mouth as he gave a light giggle. "Comfortable?" he asked in a whisper, Napoleon couldn't see Brownie's expression and couldn't process much in his sleepy state, but he felt his heart flutter and his cheeks flush just a little.

He mumbled back a reply of sorts before smiling and shifted to be in a more comfortable sleeping position, Brownie adored the sight before him and relaxed. Napoleon Cake hadn't realized how much energy he'd wasted until he quickly fell asleep in Brownie's hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, tell me other fandoms you're interested in! If I share an interest I'll probably make something for it, although I tend to discard many fandoms halfway through which causes me to stick with what I have. Apologies if I don't share a fandom with you, I don't watch many things.


	5. Messy Hair (Napoleon Cake x Pastel de Nata)

Pastel de Nata rushed around the kitchen and quickly put together ingredients as quick as he possibly could with just two hands, anytime a food soul came by he ignored them and tunneled in on the ingredients. Even though he was going at such a high speed, the mess made was to a minimum. Only his apron and lower arms were stained with flour, sugar, and such, to anyone walking by it looked a whirlwind of white fluff and brown streaks flying across the room.

As he stressed out with all pastries required for the upcoming event, he became a mess akin to the one around him. Once in a while, he would knock something over or bump into someone when rushing to get more ingredients. Of course, many food souls and his Master Attendant offered to help. Yet, he insisted that he didn't need help or any sort of assistance and said that it would only hinder him. Despite this claim, Napoleon Cake persisted, as he usually did when it came to Pastel de Nata and always hung around the taller.

Once, Napoleon Cake had left and Pastel could finally breathe a sigh of relief form the troubling and stubborn food soul that was Napoleon Cake. Not minutes later, though, did he return with more ingredients in his arms and a confident, proud smile. Pastel groaned but accepted the ingredients anyways as he did indeed need them. "Why don't you just go away?" Pastel asked with irritation laced in his voice. Napoleon Cake laughed aloud, almost dropping the extra ingredients in his arms with his shaking body. "Why would I leave you alone? I win all challenges! Once I win you, you'll have to stick with me forever!" Napoleon Cake proclaimed. Pastel briefly turned around and glared at the other male before returning to work and murmuring something under his breath.

Small talk was made between the two with arguments becoming common between the two, up to half an hour was spent with the two casually arguing over mindless topics. Eventually, Pastel became even more of a mess as he lost some attention to Napoleon's rambles. Once Napoleon reopened his eyes and tossed the last ingredients to Pastel, he realized how much of a mess the other was.

A long lock of his hair had escaped from the bun that he put it in, and it flew in the air every time Pastel turned and went in another direction. Excess from ingredients caked his arms and upper body, if his pants weren't white Napoleon was sure that he'd look much dirtier. A bit of dough got on his face and his sweat mixed with all the powder on him, but the pastries always turned out to be top-notch. Napoleon could see how tense Pastel was, after all, he had only half an hour left before Master Attendant would come by and he had around ten more things to make. "You got this, Pastel! Your leader believes in you!" Napoleon Cake encouraged and hopped happily around the kitchen.

Pastel groaned, a dull pain throbbing throughout his entire body as he rushed around with crowded and muddy thoughts on what to do next. After baking and cooking for so long he felt exhausted and tired, everything told him to pass out and collapse since Napoleon would care for him anyways. He, himself, continued to work like he always did despite all the warnings his body gave out in riveting waves of pain.

Eventually, all the pastries were made and carted out of the kitchen along with the rest of the meals prepared by others in kitchens nearby. Napoleon Cake practically jumped five feet in the air and launched his small body towards Pastel, "Hurrah! I knew you could do it! I'm always right, after all!" Pastel lurched backward and fell against a dirty counter, too tired to move, he sighed and let Napoleon have his way just this once. "Stop, at least bring me to my room," he croaked and leaned his bodyweight on Napoleon Cake.

"Oh! Oh, right! You're tired! Let's go then! I'll carry you, as your loving leader, I'll even bathe you!" he exclaimed and wrapped his arm around Pastel's body. Pastel shook his head, "Apron," he quickly said and used the last bit of his energy to escape from Napoleon's less than strong grip. The apron was slipped off and dropped on the floor, making an even bigger mess to clean up. Pastel groaned and shook his head, he proceeded to collapse against Napoleon again and once the two were stable enough to walk, they went on a great quest to reach Pastel's room safely.

Of course, less than ten steps out of the kitchen Napoleon had help bring Pastel to his room in the form of Brownie. The dark-skinned food soul diligently fulfilled the task faster than Napoleon Cake ever could by himself. "Thanks, Brownie!" Napoleon said as the male opened the room door for the other two. "No need, I am a butler, after all. If you need further help I'll be around," he replied and left. The pair hobbled into the room and Pastel collapsed one he got into the bathroom, Napoleon snorted before bursting out in laughter. "You're so tired! Oh my god! Maybe a bath would make you feel better!" he laughed and helped the other sit up.

"Bath? I take showers, Napoleon," he said with an offended tone, Napoleon's eyes dilated, realizing how bad what he said sounded. "No! I know! But, do you really think you can stand and shower like that?" he asked and looked at the sleep-deprived food soul.

"Fine, make it two baths. I don't want to sit in a bath of mistakes," he huffed and leaned he head back, Napoleon nodded happily and jumped to the bath. With the plug in and water running, he went crouched down beside Pastel and smiled brightly once he realized what a bath entailed. "Hey! Pastel, can I ask a question?" he asked with a giddy and mischevious look on his face, and Pastel foolishly answered.

"Sure, go ahead," he mumbled through the drowsiness clouding his mind. Napoleon's body jerked up in excitement and there was a certain twinkle in his eyes. "If I'm bathing you, does that mean I get to see you naked?" he asked excitedly, practically bouncing from all the energy. Pastel almost choked as he hastily looked at the other and sat up, "Wait, repeat that?" he yelled in alarm.  
Napoleon smirked and rolled his eyes, he repeated the question with much less excitement before but there was excitement nonetheless.

"I- No! Get out!" Pastel exclaimed and pushed Napoleon away, the shorter was easily shoved away with half his body out of the bathroom. "Hey now! You can barely move!" he yelled back and stood, walking over to readjust the temperature of the water before trying to strip Pastel.

"Can you not?" Pastel glared daggers at the other, the two fought over the dirty shirt Pastel currently wore. Napoleon groaned in frustration, "No! You'll pass out before you even get up! I won't tell anyone!" he shouted and Pastel paused a second later, his grip still tight on the shirt. Napoleon and Pastel had a staring contest, and Napoleon held out until Pastel huffed and looked to the corner of the bathroom. "Fine," he conceded and let go of the shirt, letting his tired arms fall to the cold floor. Napoleon cheered in victory before running over to the bath and stopping the water.

"Alright, now the pants!" he announced and put the shirt in a nearby plastic bucket, without questioning why Pastel had that he knelt in front of Pastel. Pastel's face burned as Napoleon leaned over his legs and tugged his pants off, "God, this is worse than imagined." Napoleon snorted and chuckled, "You say that too much," he replied and finally got the white pants off of Pastel's legs and held them up. His face scrunched up and he stuck out his tongue, "Yuck, it's dirtier than Miso," he said before throwing it in the bucket with the shirt. Pastel rolled his eyes and took his gloves off himself, Napoleon Cake plucked them form the former's fingers and threw them in.

"Next up, every other thing that isn't a shirt or pair of pants!" he said and took off the scarf around his neck and the untied the garment around his waist. Pastel raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you take those off first?" Napoleon shrugged and threw the two into the bucket. Next, Pastel's footwear came off and while his socks were in the bucket like the rest of his uniform, his shoes were awkwardly placed by the door.

When Napoleon turned back around his face flushed and his eyes widened, apparently he hadn't thought this through as well as he thought. The taller was muscular of course, he fought well in battle and most "older" food souls had at least a six-pack. Whether the definition was light or not, of course, he wasn't Bamboo Rice of Tempura kind of muscular, but Napoleon couldn't help but stare. Naturally, wearing all white warrants wearing white boxers and of course, Napoleon should've expected it because it was logical. Yet, he didn't and with his hair still being stained with the aftermath of a baking mess and some of it getting on him, Napoleon could tell how heavily he was blushing.

"I-uuh," he started and then forced himself forward, Pastel could practically feel the tension crushing him and trying to force his soul out of his body. Napoleon breathed in a deep breath and quickly slipped out the white boxers and threw it in with the rest of the clothing. Pastel quickly pushed himself off the ground and dragged himself to the bath, Napoleon helped with his eyes averted in any other direction than down. Finally, Pastel lowered himself into the water and sighed with relief.

His shoulders relaxed and he leaned back with his eyes closed, completely enveloped in the feeling of relaxation and almost forgetting Napoleon's presence. Napoleon Cake took up the job of actually bathing Pastel and grabbed a towel from the rack, he wet it with water from the sink and ran the cold and soaking towel over the other's skin. "Comfortable?" he asked and giggled when Pastel glared at him.

"I'm trying to relax, shut up for a second," he said and went back to what he called relaxing, which included almost falling asleep in dirty water and ignoring Napoleon. Napoleon rolled his eyes and began to daydream like he always did with any boring task that he was given.

 

An hour and a half passed before the pair left the bathroom, most of it was Pastel relaxing his sore muscles and struggling to stay awake. The second bath was ruined halfway though, in Pastel's opinion, with Napoleon hopping in and playing with the bubbles in the water. That was the moment Pastel realized why Napoleon Cake had suggested a bubble bath, ad he'd even used the excuse of helping with relaxing.

The thirty extra minutes was taken to wash both of their hair, but mostly it was Pastel de Nata's extra-long hair. Napoleon made fun of how it touched the ground and how long it took to wash all of it compared to him. In tired retaliation, Pastel commented on how flat Napoleon's hair became when wet. "Well, at least it looks good either way right?" was his first reaction, which elicited a snort from Pastel.

Now, Pastel had changed into a simplified version of his usual uniform which his Master Attendant had dubbed his pajamas. Napoleon Cake still hadn't left, though and irritation grew when the other said he didn't plan on leaving and had planned on staying instead.

"What do you mean? This isn't your room," Pastel said and sat on his bed, Napoleon bounded over with the giddiness of a child who just made a friend. "I'm sleeping here! You have any extra pajamas?" he asked and whirled around to trash Pastel's closet, which was very organized before Napoleon stuck his hand in. Pastel groaned and grabbed some extra clothes he'd gotten from his Master Attendant and their friends, "Don't touch anything and you can stay."

Napoleon nodded and quickly snatched the clothing out of Pastel's hands and changed into them, Pastel sighed and got under his covers. Napoleon briefly looked at the shirt he wore, it was white with two cooking utensils crossing over a traditional japenese death portrait. Above the illustration was japenese writing that read, "Radiant Hunger" which puzzled Napoleon before he quickly shrugged it off. The pajama shorts were white and light blue and kind of boring, but it didn't really matter since it was more color than what Pastel would usually wear. Soon enough, Napoleon lifted the covers and literally jumped in and disturbed Pastel's peaceful limbo between slumber and consciousness.

"Could you at least be discreet?" he asked, irritation seeping into his voice and a glare accompanying the friendly attitude of his. Napoleon Cake laughed and shook his head, "Of course not! Your leader always makes his presence known! Anyways, you wanna cuddle?" Pastel de Nata was clearly taken aback and stayed silent for an awkward minute before sighing and responding.

"Don't tell anyone," he said, Napoleon quickly nodded and opened his arms.

Pastel groaned, he shifted closer only to be enveloped in Napoleon's warm embrace. Pastel hesitantly wrapped his arms around Napoleon's waist, when Napoleon felt the other's arms around him he beamed. Immediately, he got comfortable and swung his leg over Pastel's, "You love me!" he teased. Pastel tensed in Napoleon's arms and practically burned holes in Napoleon's clothing from the glaring.

When there was still no response, Napoleon giggled quietly and relaxed with Pastel's arms holding him tightly and right in place so he couldn't escape.


	6. Morning Maple (TeaMilk & SteakWine)

Black Tea placed her revolvers down with a sigh, her entire being covered in sweat and a few bruises and cuts littered her body. "You'll be careful with them, right?" she asked Laba Congee. The girl nodded, "Yes! Of course! I always do my job, don't I?" she asked with a giggle, Black Tea nodded and picked up her towel from the racks on the opposite end of the training grounds. As she wiped some of the sweat off her body, Red Wine placed his rapier against the wall and sauntered to her side. "Good afternoon, Black Tea. How are you?" he asked and untied his messy ponytail. Black Tea placed her towel down, "I'm doing fine, how about you?" she asked, making small talk as they proceeded to the shower areas.

"I'm doing alright, myself. How's Milk?" he asked.

Black Tea was surprised to be asked about Milk, Red Wine never cared enough to even send a glance in Milk's direction, the only association they had was Black Tea herself. Yet, it was expected just the same, after all, they'd only announced their relationship a couple of days ago. Both food souls knew it was obvious to everyone else, but everyone else congratulated then nonetheless. She thought about her beloved, it made a flower of passion bloom in the place of her heart. A smile found itself upon her lips, "She's doing wonderfully as always, and what about Steak?" she responded. Red Wine scoffed, he found it phenomenal that Milk was doing wonderfully but he couldn't understand why Black Tea would ask about Steak.

He raised an eyebrow, "He's as narrow-minded as yesterday, what would one expect from an anger-filled ox?" Black Tea examined Red Wine's expression as he spoke, she couldn't distinguish the reasoning behind his words. Once Red Wine realized that his companion was scrutinizing him he smirked. That tilt to his lips got her to stop staring, "What is it, Black Tea? Do wish for examples for the definition of idiocy?" he asked.

Black Tea shook her head, she took her hat off and hung it on a hook beside the door.

Usually, other food souls were in the shower area, but today there was only the two of them in the vicinity for now. "You claim to bear feelings of affection for him, but you insult him so often." Red Wine hummed, thinking about how he should answer her adequately so she wouldn't mistake his words for anything else. By the time he responded, Black Tea had hopped into a shower with her undergarments still on as to not be completely nude in front of Red Wine.

"Oh, that? I do hold troubling feelings for him and, sure, he caused my heart to wake up from its cold sleep, and maybe every time we touch I practically want to be attached to him forever. However, that doesn't make him any less an idiot." Black Tea relented a chuckle form that, clearly she could tell that Red Wine does adore Steak at times, but she could see the irritation creeping into his voice anytime he spoke of Steak. Black Tea began to compare their relationships while she showered and then spoke up when she got to a certain topic.

"How about his looks?" she asked, thinking about Milk's beautiful form then lead to her thinking about Steak's appearance as well and she'd thought she might as well ask. Red Wine thought it over, humming wistfully as he usually did when thinking about topics such as Steak's muscular build. Red Wine would admit to Steak that he was hot, marvelous muscles, fantastic hair, red eyes almost as beautiful as red wine, and of course the way he fought was on par with Red Wine. Red Wine could also speak from experience when he said that Steak had a strong grip, but those were the things he was willing to admit aloud.

"Well, of course, he's good-looking and would look better with my advice. But, I'm sure our descriptions of our respective partners would be contrasting." Black Tea pondered how she would describe Milk, perhaps she could just use whichever words came to mind first when thinking of her lover? Or should she consider it more to ensure she spoke from the soul, she could also give Red Wine an example of her absolute adoration and compassion for Milk. There were too many options that Black Tea decided to just reminisce two different moments to Red Wine instead of thinking of a few collective words to describe her.

"Earlier this morning when I woke up beside her, she was an angel. Her hair was gently tousled, and her sleepwear was slipping off and I found her to look sweeter than maple. Her morning look was captivating." Black Tea could feel her face begin to flush as she looked back to the memory, a smile stuck to her lips. A feeling of warmth spread throughout her body, it hadn't even been a couple of hours and Black Tea already began missing the warmth of her lover.

Red Wine requested that she continue, which got Black Tea to snap out of her trance. "Yes, well, a week ago, she got incredibly injured and her entire attire was covered in dirt, blood, sweat, and her own milk droplets. She was just as much of a mess as I was, but I couldn't help but tell her that she was absolutely stunning." Once again, calling upon the memory caused her to spiral down a staircase of love and devotion, good lord she would sacrifice everything for Milk in the blink of an eye. Red Wine smiled, it was fascinating to hear how others described the ones they held closest without the other around. He couldn't say truthfully that he could speak about Steak the same way as Black Tea about Milk, though.

"Your memories are much more pleasant than mine, but, of course, that comes with loving an idiot. Your relationship is most definitely more loving than mine," Red Wine said. Black Tea's interest was piqued, their arguments always went in more directions than a tree's branches and insults were always thrown about. Sometimes petty arguments evolved into physical altercations, and someone had to interfere before the two returned to heir room angry at one another and fought for days.

"Milk may have looked something akin to an angel, but Steak, well, he's not something you'd call captivating," Red Wine began, "just woken up, disgusting, drool on his chin, hair messed up, morning breath." Black Tea tried to picture it, which was easier than expected since Steak was never one to be dignified. She could sense Red Wine's irritation from four yards away, he didn't try to hide it whatsoever so she could discern that he didn't appreciate the sight. Red Wine sighed, his brows furrowed as he searched his mind for an instance in battle even remotely similar to Black Tea's. "He isn't too terrible, though. In battle, he'd insist that I don't rush ahead as I always did form the day we met. His worrying almost compensates for mine, even when he's on his last legs he insists on preserving me first."

Black Tea could hear the warmth and fondness hidden in his voice, she stepped out of the shower and onto the shower mat on the floor as she wrapped a body towel around herself. "Never speak of this to anyone?" Black Tea asked, still yelling to keep her voice above the sounds of Red Wine showering. Red Wine made a hum of confirmation and returned to his thoughts of Steak and his previous words used to describe the defense soul. "Isn't it quite ironic that we described our partners in such opposing styles?" she asked after a few minutes of silence, which warranted a quirked eyebrow from Red Wine.

The taller turned to face the other, "Oh? How so?" he asked, interested in why she would state the obvious when Red Wine had even warned her of it form the beginning. Black Tea returned the curious glance, "You haven't noticed? Usually, it would be the other way around, I would describe Milk's wonderous personality and talents. You would gush about Steak's astonishing body and such, but this time we switched topics."

Red Wine froze and replayed the conversation in his head, reconsidering his words from earlier once again.

"Well, I guess that's just how the cards played, Black Tea," he replied after a long pause, a sigh escaped his lips and he lightly smiled at the memory. When the pair was finally dressed in a new set of clothes that looked exactly like their original outfit, they stepped out of the double-doored shower area. Distracted by each other, neither of the two bothered to notice the two new presences in the once empty room.

Fortunately, they did notice before Black Tea or Red Wine could bump into the bodies of either of the newcomers.

"Oh, good afternoon, my darling, how are you?" Black Tea asked and kissed her beloved's cheek, Milk held her girlfriend's hand and lovingly returned the kiss and planted a kiss on Black Tea's cheek. Red Wine tilted his head, looking smug as always when around Steak or any other opponent. "What is it that you came here for? I thought you'd said you'd train later in the day?" he asked, watching Steak's expression carefully for any sign of anger. What surprised both Red Wine and Black Tea, who was looking on, was that Steak smirked in return.

"I accompanied Milk, but what did you tell Black Tea earlier?" he asked, a confident aura surrounding him that grew into a self-satisfied look. Red Wine flushed, Black Tea squeezed Milk's hand as a signal to look at her. "Did you two eavesdrop on us?" Red Wine asked incredulously, the one thing that he wished above all to not happen coincidently occurred.

Milk nodded and explained what went on on the other side of the door, "I asked Steak to some with me to pick Black Tea up form training since Red Wine was there too. When we arrived, you both were showering so we waited outside with your weapons. Steak and I overheard some of your conversation, so we decided to quietly open the escape hatch and listen more intently." Steak confirmed Milk's words and turned to Red Wine with an expectant look.

"So, would you like to explain yourself?" Steak asked, turning to walk back out.

The four food souls exited the training grounds as Red Wine glared at Steak, trying to explain himself in the least embarrassing way possible for the sake of his dignity. Milk and Black Tea watched with amusement, being close enough to the two to know how it would most likely end.

"Do you expect me to detest you entirely? It doesn't even mean anything, tch," he scoffed, getting annoyed pretty quickly from being at a disadvantage. Steak laughed, the pair began to bicker as they usually did every day that they continued to live. Milk planted a kiss on Black Tea's lips, on the other hand. "You're incredible, Nv Wang," Milk whispered to Black Tea, not wanting the other two to overhear and stop their lover's quarrel. "I love you, too, my darling," Black Tea replied, a smile permanently stuck like a sticker whenever her love was with her and safe from harm.

The sudden silence made Milk and Black Tea peak at Steak and Red Wine, even though they could only see so much it was all that they needed to see, perhaps much more. Black Tea ushered Milk away from the two who had miraculously gone from arguing to french kissing in the span of a second.

"Come alone next time, alright, tián fēng?" Black Tea asked holding Milk close to her own body by Milk's waist. 

Milk nodded, "Of course, Nv Shen."


	7. Jiuniang! (Yellowsake)

Yellow Wine dropped Jiuniang off, "Be careful, don't get too close to the other kids," he said and left a kiss on her cheek.

 

Jiuniang nodded and hugged Yellow Wine one last time, he gently pushed her towards the other food souls before she could run out the door out of fear. She timidly took her steps forward and Brownie walked over, having dealt with hundreds of children, he knew what to do and soon Yellow Wine was walking down the street.

 

He pulled out his phone and did the usual, checked every one of his social media and caught up on a few games he'd downloaded on his phone. He didn't have work that day and classes didn't start until later, so he decided on using his own advice and trying to make a new friend or two for the day. Yellow Wine looked around and took in the view, looking for anyone interesting enough to talk to. Although he knew he was bound to embarrass himself somehow, it was better than raising the electricity bill.

 

He huffed and walked a couple more blocks before he pulled his phone out again, he couldn't just wander aimlessly and then approach someone on the street like a creep. Looking through his maps app, he decided to search for a place to hang at so it wouldn't be too creepy if he randomly went up to someone.

 

But, what was a place he'd usually be at in the middle of the day? It was too early for any place like a bar, he'd never go to a library if he didn't have to, and the park was the most boring place on earth without Jiuniang. In a nutshell, he couldn't decide on where to go and ended up wandering in search of a place to go. Luckily, the area he was in was very quiet and relatively devoid of people to attack him. Not that they would win, as a food soul he'd win faster than anyone could curse him off to hell.

 

A good half hour passed by of wandering through neighborhoods, and he had to admit he probably looked suspicious as all hell from how angry he was on such a nice day. Some passersby probably thought he was looking for someone to be his next victim in a nefarious crime or something of the like, that or just have major anger issues. And if he was being honest with himself, it would probably be both if he continued to have such a horrible day off of work.

 

Yellow Wine groaned and slipped his phone in his pocket, he saw a park down a couple of blocks and decided that he should get a well-deserved seat. Going at a pace that wasn't too fast so he wouldn't embarrass himself but also not his normal walking pace so he could just sit and not wander for any longer.

 

Once his jeans hit the polished wood he leaned back and closed his eyes, another groan left his vocal cords as his frustration built inside him. He brought his hands up to his eyes to block out the sunlight getting through his eyelids.

 

A tap on his shoulder got him to pull his hands from his eyes, he immediately glared and winced from the sudden flow of sunlight to his eyes.

 

"What?" he asked and sat up, looking to his right toward where the biggest annoyance of the day tapped his shoulder in the most trying time of his life.

 

The man his eyes had the grace of laying upon was enough to make up for the long distances he painfully walked, although it wasn't that much in reality. His long hair draped down his back and flowed over his shoulders, they were white but he could see a blonde tint to the long and straight locks. He wore a turtle-neck vest with a white shirt under it and a band holding up both his shirt and his baggy, light blue pants. The man was pale as all hell and would've blended in with his hair if Yellow Wine squinted.

 

Yellow Wine's eyes dilated, his blood rushing to his face as the man cockily smirked and leaned on his elbow which was on the bench's backrest. Yellow Wine tried to collect his thoughts and shove any emotion other than anger down his throat, he sputtered for something else to say to help the situation.

 

"Fuck off, you don't have to laugh! What were gonna say earlier?" he asked, saying the first words that came to mind after all the sputtering.

 

"Well, no need to be so harsh," the man said, laughing a little, leaning closer to Yellow Wine.

 

"Shut up, just tell me what you were gonna say!" he exclaimed, becoming more impatient by the second.

 

"You have a nice ass."

 

"What was that?"

 

"I said, you have wonderful eyes."

 

"Huh, I like the first one more."

 

The man blinked and flushed, Yellow Wine chuckled. Both of them laughed, forcing something to cover the awkward tension between them and to force out something in place of the blood rushing to their faces.

 

With how close their bodies were and the fact that they were laughing hysterically as if the most hilarious thing had just happened, it was natural what happened next. The two bonked their heads together causing Yellow Wine to back up and almost fall off the bench while the other man only took a step back.

 

"Ah, fuck!" Yellow Wine yelled and put a hand on his head, feeling the pain affect his thinking and filling him with annoyance instead of his prior confidence. The white-haired male looked up at Yellow Wine and his expression turned to one of worry, he reached out to Yellow Wine with his right hand.

 

"Are you alright?" he asked, brushing his fingers through Yellow Wine's hair. Yellow WIne flushed and pushed the man away while backing up simultaneously, swatting the man's hand out of his hair. Consequently, he forgot, at that moment, that he was previously sat at the edge of the bench and would fall if he backed up again. And so, he fell off the bench and could've broken bones or died if he hadn't been experienced in falling and lifted his head on instinct.

 

His forearms scarped against the ground and almost hit the asphalt, but the white-haired man had surged forward and caught him before he broke his bones. Once the panic of falling ended, Yellow Wine reopened his eyes and stared right at his savior's beautiful face. He felt enamored with the elegance of his facial features and felt blood rush to his face once again.

 

Yellow Wine felt the other man's grip on his loosen as he became flustered as well and quickly lifted his arms and gripped the other man's arms, which elicited a sharp pain in his arms after the initial panic. The stranger's expression became worried once again and helped Yellow Wine up and back onto the bench. Yellow Wine slowly pulled his sleeves up and looked at his arms, the stranger hummed and tilted Yellow Wine's head to look at him again.

 

"Let's go back to my place, for more reasons than one. I'll take care of your injuries, it is mostly my fault," he said and stood to help up Yellow Wine stand. He held out a hand, Yellow Wine snorted and accepted it, taking the man's hands and stood and made sure not to put too much pressure on his arms.

 

"I don't even know your name, and you could at least treat me to dinner before you fuck me," Yellow Wine snarkily said, yet he followed the man down the street and out of the park area.

 

"I'm Sake, then. If you want dinner then you could move in and I could cook for you," he casually said, wrapping an arm around Yellow Wine's waist. The latter flushed, contemplating whether Sake was joking or not, he rolled his eyes and would've elbowed Sake if it wouldn't hurt.

 

"Yeah, okay. Anyways, are you a food soul, too?" he asked, noticing that his name was the name of an alcoholic drink as his was, just not as long. Sake nodded, his smile growing wider and he looked at Yellow Wine with curiosity and interest.

 

"Yes, and you are as well?" he asked, the rest of the way to Sake's humble abode was small talk like that which divulged into conversations on who've they've met and other close friends and Jiuniang.

 

Arriving at Sake's house was both a relief and disappointing at the same time, Yellow Wine enjoyed talking to Sake, even though he wanted to sock him in the face sometimes, but his feet hurt from walking for half an hour and his arms burned with pain. Sake leads him in and sat him on the couch, then he disappeared around the corner. Yellow Wine looked around, not bothering to get up since he didn't want to feel any more pain than needed and also didn't want to snoop too much.

 

A little while later Sake returned with his arms full, he had a first aid kit, blankets, pillows, and snacks of all kinds.

 

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked, setting down everything nad walking over to Yellow Wine with the first aid kit. Yellow Wine shrugged and held out an arm so Sake could take care of it. As Yellow Wine watched Sake, he distintly listened, finding comfort in the other's voice and taking notes in case Jiuniang injured herself in the future.

 

After finishing the wrappings on Yellow Wine's arms, Sake stood and held the back of Yellow Wine's head. He pulled Yellow Wine toward him.

 

"Hey! What're you doing?" Yellow Wine yelled and grabbed Sake's arms, which were outstretched to the sides of Yellow Wine's head. He chuckled and placed pillows behind Yellow Wine.

 

"Relax, I'm setting up," he said and back up, letting go of Yellow Wine's head and spread two blankets over Yellow Wine. Sake set the snacks beside Yellow Wine and beside an empty spot for where was going to sit. Sake returned with alcoholic drinks, water, and soda, he sat down beside Yellow Wine and sat down the drinks on the couch as well.

 

Pulling Yellow Wine's extra second blanket over him, he turned out the television from across the dining table, "What do you want to watch?" he asked.

 

Yellow Wine shrugged, "I dunno, how about the new movie Jello was in?" he suggested and then realized the implication form Sake's point of view. But, before Yellow Wine could clarify Sake spoke first.

 

"You watch Jello?" he asked, with an audible smirk.

 

"No! I mean, yeah. But my sister likes Jello, she admires her talent, optimism, and confidence. Most of all, she admires her ability to make so many friends and be so happy."

 

Sake smiled, hearing the love he held for his sister pouring out was wonderful and like music to his ears. There was always something mystical about someone speak of something they're passionate about or someone talking about someone they truly love and hold dear. Sadly, Yellow Wine realized he was rambling and smiling like a doof a few minutes in and stopped. He glared at Sake.

 

"Why didn't you stop me? Now I feel like an idiot!"

 

"You love her more than anything, don't you?" Sake asked, a knowing smile upon his lips when Yellow Wine's eyes dilated.

 

Yellow Wine sighed, "Yeah, honestly, if it weren't for her I'd probably be wandering the streets right now," he admitted with a solemn smile.

 

Sake chuckled, admiring the bravery of admitting something so dark to someone he could call a stranger, "Well, let's distract ourselves," he said flipping to the movie Jello had stared in. The two watched and ended up cuddling, eating, and drinking, they kept on watching random movies that were recommended via the internet until the afternoon.

 

When the room turned brighter as the sun blazed, Yellow Wine jumped up and out of the blankets he got cocooned in, pulling Sake out with him. Sake raised an eyebrow and pulled Yellow Wine's hand when he grabbed the doorknob to the front door.

 

"What is it?" he asked, a curious yet worried tone evident in his voice.

 

"I need to pick up Jiuniang in a couple of minutes!" he exclaimed and rushed out, followed by Sake who quickly locked the door and then ran after Yellow Wine.

 

"Where is Yellow Wine, Jiuniang?" Brownie asked, holding the little girl's hand and looked around the school area for the missing parental figure.

 

"I-I don't know," she replied and pulled down her hood, trying her best not to cry from all the dark thoughts of abandonment swirling through her head. Brownie sighed once he returned to the entrance of the school's park, he kneeled down and gently took up her other hand, making sure she would be alright with the physical touch.

 

"We have to call him, okay? Don't cry, he might have just been busy with a sudden event," he said in a soothing tone of voice and let a gentle smile wipe his neutral expression. Jiuniang nodded and wiped let go of Brownie's hand to wipe a stray tear, Brownie stood up and held Jiuniang's hand tighter. He pulled out a napkin from a pocket on his apron and gave it to the little food soul, "Come, you can sit inside or you can stand near the door with B-52."

 

Jiuniang nodded, deciding to wait with B-52 next to the door so she could at least see Yellow Wine when he came near the school.

 

B-52 and Brownie briefly discussed the situation before Brownie let go of her hand, calming her before he turned and headed inside to call Yellow Wine. B-52 asked for permission to hold her hand and when she nodded he made sure to hold her close, "Don't run off without me telling you to, okay?" he asked. Jiuniang nodded and scanned the surrounding area for any hint of Yellow Wine.

 

Soon enough, Brownie emerged from inside and told B-52 his message before kneeling down again.

 

"He's on his way, he was just busy. Don't worry, he'll be here soon," Brownie reassured and smiled, Jiunian nodded and smiled softly, happy that Yellow Wine hadn't abandoned her.

 

Not minutes later Yellow Wine ran around the corner, panting, and calling to Jiuniang, he ran past the gate and when he got near he dropped to his knees and hugged Jiuniang tightly. Jiuniang quickly reciprocated the hug and cried, he tears falling down Yellow Wine's leather coat.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll treat you when we get home for this, okay? I promise I'll never be late ever again," he whispered so many apologies and ways to compensate for being so late. B-52 peered into the school and called for Brownie as Sake turned the corner with a light jog and a warm smile upon seeing Jiuniang and Yellow Wine.

 

"Yellow Wine, please be more responsible next time. Normally, this would go off without a warning, but we all know that Jiuniang severely depends on you and it would damage her for you to leave her." Brownie leaned down and helped the two up with Jiuniang being held in Yellow Wine's arms.

 

After a few minutes of talking over the situation and calming Jiuniang and comforting the girl, Yellow Wine, Sake, and Jiuniang left the school grounds. Jiuniang peeked up from her hood as she walked beside Yellow Wine, she grew curious about the strange man that Yellow WIne had arrived with. So, she tugged Yellow Wine's hand gently until he noticed and stopped to crouch down beside her.

 

"Who's the other man? Is he your friend?" she asked, careful not to look at the man in case it was weird to be whispering about him to Yellow Wine.

 

"Hah, him? He's Sake, and, yeah, he's a friend," Yellow Wine said and looked over at Sake, he waved the albino over. Sake crouched down beside Yellow Wine but backed up so Jiuniang didn't get uncomfortable with a stranger so close.

 

"Hello, I'm Sake, would you like to come to my house? We could get to know each other, and I could cook you both dinner," he offered. Jiuniang eagerly nodded, happy that her brother had made a friend. Yellow Wine smiled and stood up with Sake, walking to both sides of Jiuniang.


	8. Plan A (Wontonjelly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonton, Tortoise Jelly, Cloud Tea, and Sweet&Sour Fish are idiots but we love them dearly.

Wonton picked up the cup of tea and sipped it, his mind ready to spill out to Cloud Tea.

 

"What is it you would like to discuss, this time? You seem to carry a heavier burden than the last times we did this," she asked and looked up from her steaming cup of tea. Wonton laughed lightly and leaned back onto the tree behind him, he smiled at Cloud Tea, appreciative that she could read him so easily.

 

"Well, I'm having love troubles," he admitted, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he thought of the object of his affections.

 

"Is that so? I'll help, you did help me with mine," Cloud Tea said and blew gently on her hot tea, her tone at the end suggested Wonton start his ranting.

 

"Hmm, well, let's call them Yasashī for now. I've tried flirting with Yasashī hundreds of times, but it never works. And I took your advice from about five months ago and tried to be more direct and obvious with every pick-up line and so."

 

Cloud Tea looked up, her interest piqued, a few months back Wonton had asked what to do in case someone he wanted to date was too oblivious to realize he was subtly flirting. Then, he asked what if that didn't work and Sweet and Sour Fish suggested that he used any opportunity possible to touch the other so they might get the hint. If that didn't work then they told him to be abrupt and blunt with what they wanted in their relationship.

 

"It never works, though. I've tried all kind of flirting and I don't think they'd be comfortable with direct bluntness," Wonton explained exasperatedly. Cloud Tea hummed, thinking over the situation and figuring the best way to respond in Wonton's case

 

"I'll need more information, I must know who this person is," she said. Wonton froze, he began to panic. He couldn't tell Cloud Tea who he loved, that would be too embarrassing. Especially since they had these sessions out in the open where both Sweet and Sour Fish and Tortoise Jelly could overhear as well. He knew that the other three would never tell anyone but he couldn't bear the embarrassment.

 

"I'll just describe them. They're kind, harsh, but for good reasons, confident, attentive, perfect, and mature," he said, trying not to get too descriptive. Cloud Tea nodded and hummed, she scanned the surroundings for any inspiration and an idea popped in her mind.

 

"Listen closely, lest my words get caught in the trees."

 

**|××××××××××|××××××××××|**

 

Sweet and Sour Fish rose from the water and peered at Tortoise Jelly's perplexed expression, curiosity overcame her and she lifted herself closer to him. She sat herself down on the ground with her tail still swaying gently in the water, many questions aching to escape her throat.

 

"What's troubling you? Am I able to help?" she asked, her face as blankly serene as always despite the connotation of her questions. Tortoise Jelly looked over, surprised that she noticed and came out of the water without him noticing. He turned his body to her and sighed, choosing his words so to not make any assumptions between the two of them.

 

"I've been having problems with your advice for a month or so," he relented. S&S Fish quirked her head, curious to what the issue was. She already knew, of course, she'd given the advice as a joke and was surprised when Tortoise Jelly took it seriously. That was when she knew that he was extremely desperate.

 

"I can see his advancements, but when I follow through with what you said, I feel like he becomes more discontent," Tortoise Jelly said. He stared as the fluffy, white clouds above and began to ramble on and on. He was quite distracted with anything to get his mind off of reality.

 

Sweet and Sour Fish reached out and poked his cheek, the physical touch caused Tortoise Jelly to pause and look over at her, gently taking her hand in his own.

 

"What was that for?" he asked, placing her hand on the ground.

 

"You started to talk too much, you don't usually do that so I thought it would help to stop you. Did I do something bad?" she asked, her pessimistic thoughts getting to her again. Tortoise Jelly smiled gently and reassured her that she was completely fine and shouldn't worry too much.

 

"Okay, thank you. Also, you don't have to take my advice. Do what you want, talk to him and be forward if you want."

 

Tortoise Jelly hummed, looking to the sky once more to think of all the possible outcomes in any and every scenario. He flushed, "What would I say? I'd embarrass myself!"

 

S&S Fish thought back to any romantic encounter she'd ever witnessed, a few seconds passed before inspiration struck her. She leaned forward and pulled Tortoise Jelly closer, "I have an idea."

 

**|××××××××××|××××××××××|**

 

Wonton sighed, gathering his confidence.

 

"You're going through with this today?" Sweet and Sour Fish asked, holding Wanton so Wonton could more clearly see his reflection.

 

"Yes, I can't put it off much longer," Wonton replied fixing his suit in the mirror and messing with his hair in various ways.

 

"Hmm, well, good luck," S&S Fish said, standing when Cloud Tea entered and informed them that everything was already prepared for his arrival. Wonton nodded and thanked the two before quickly rushing out yet careful not to dirty his white clothing.

 

"Follow him," Cloud Tea said, rushing out a few seconds after. Sweet and Sour Face could barely question her lover before being pushed out. Curious for the reason, Sweet and Sour Fish sank into the water and watched as the scenery rolled by.

 

**|××××××××××|××××××××××|**

 

"Wonton?" Tortoise Jelly asked, turning around from messing with his gloves. Surprise overlapped both of their expressions before they approached one another.

 

"You're here earlier than I expected," Tortoise Jelly commented and took a seat at the table set up between them. Wonton chuckled and sat opposite of Tortoise Jelly.

 

"I could say the same for you," he said and picked up a biscuit from the array of foods.

 

A half-hour of catching up from the couple of days they missed each other later Tortoise Jelly had announced that he had something to say.

 

"Huh? You have something to tell me? I wonder what it is?" he asked and rested his head on his right hand, a smirk on his face.

 

Tortoise Jelly rolled his eyes, stomaching the nervousness and embarrassment he already felt. His face flushed as stood from his seat and placed his hands on the table, he opened his mouth, prepared to finally say it.

 

"I love you," he said, trying to keep his expression as stable as possible so he wouldn't collapse from the embarrassment. Even worse, Wonton sat wide-eyed and staring at his companion.

 

An awkward silence fell upon the two food souls, with Tortoise Jelly's frustration growing while Wonton slowly sat up and got out of his daze. Then, Wonton began to laugh and placed his hand on top of Tortoise Jelly's.

 

"That's hilarious, Jel, did you pick up on my flirting?" he asked, coughing up his variation of Tortoise Jelly's usual sarcastic response. The other stood there, feeling disbelief at the fact that their roles had been reversed this time around. His frustration growing as he glared at Wonton.

 

"You egg!" he yelled and grabbed Wonton's collar, slamming their lips together.

 

Wonton's eyes widened, a mix of excitement from his heart rate speeding up and surprise from Tortoise Jelly's actions coursed through him. Once he realized that the love of his life had just kissed him, his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned forward to taste more of the other.

 

Wonton smiled into the kiss and pulled away, he slowly lead Tortoise Jelly around the table with his hand and held his face in his hands. Tortoise Jelly smiled sheepishly and connected their lips once again, one hand grasping Wonton's arm and the other resting atop the table. The buzz of kissing Wonton caused Tortoise Jelly to feel more confident, he wanted more than just a kiss and he decided that he'd get what he wanted.

 

Their kiss turned heated, as the two fought for dominance. Little to their knowledge Cloud Tea and Sweet and Sour Fish had decided to watch their little date and had gotten an eyeful of something too scandalous to speak of to anyone else.

 

"We should probably leave now," Sweet and Sour FIsh whispered, Cloud Tea quickly averted her eyes and left the area with her lover in tow. Satisfied that their plan and advice had finally paid off, the pair felt contentment at the fact that their friends had overcome their issues and got together. Although it wasn't the most conventional way, and didn't provide a very safe scene to watch, everything would hopefully be better in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting old fics that I typed before I made this for a little bit since I've lost interest in Food Fantasy and I want to write fics that I enjoy writing and not half-ass every chapter. In the meantime, I'm gonna work on fics I've tried to prepare in the background for other fandoms. (I'll be back, I promise.)


	9. Children(Eggette&PineappleCake) + Wedding Dress(TeaMilk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post before passing out, so it's still late as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had less content than expected, oops.  
> So, I put two together.  
> I am genius.

"Fengli! What's that?" Eggette asked and tugged gently on Pineapple Cake's long sleeve that draped down on her bright, orange and yellow dress.

Pineapple Cake turned to what the boy was pointed at, "Huh? Eggette! That's an MP3 player! The humans use it to listen to music!" Eggette kneeled down and picked it up, he carefully spun it in his hands to inspect it. Pineapple Cake giggled with delight at her friend's curiosity, "Maybe Master Attendant will teach us how to put some songs on it!" Pineapple Cake suggested with enthusiasm.

  
"Yeah! Or, there could already some songs on it!" Eggette replied and sat on his book and fiddled with the MP3 in his small, nimble hands. Pineapple Cake sat on the grass and carefully sat with her legs crossed and made sure her dress was covering her undergarments.

"Hey, we should have a picnic and review the humans' music!" Pineapple Cake exclaimed and looked up to see Eggette's reaction. His eyes sparkled delightfully, "That's a great idea, Fengli! I'll probably drop something though!" Eggette replied with a giggle.

 

Pineapple Cake laughed and stood up, she placed her right hand on Eggette's head, do you sit and stand on that book just to become taller than others?" Eggette laughed and grabbed Pineapple Cake's hand, "If you're so sure on complaining, then hop on!" he offered and awaited her response to his offer.

The girl laughed and jumped on the giant book and squeezed the boy's hand, "You better not let me drop then! Or else I'll never answer another question of yours!" Eggette pouted and playfully furrowed his eyebrows, he continued this for a few seconds before giving in and smiling.

  
"Fiiine, well, I'm gonna take us back home and get food packed and then we can start on that picnic idea!" Eggette informed and guided his book across the field. Pineapple Cake yelped and gripped Eggett's arm with both of her arms, "Isn't going this fast scary?" she yelled over the air, her dress, hair, and veil billowing in the wind behind them.

 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

 

"Milk, my love, it's here!" Black Tea screamed across the restaurant and watched as her love panicked out of her room with sparkling eyes. Black Tea held up a long, clean, white dress and admired it, Milk's breath was heavy and she slowly looked up.

 

"Oh...Wear it, I'd die for you to wear it," Milk said and hastily regained composure, "Does it fit?" Black Tea smiled gently, "Of course it does, I'll put it on. Come," the two lovebirds retreated to Black Tea's room. The dress and accessories were carried high above their heads and were laid gently on Black Tea's bed.

  
The two sighed in admiration, "I understand that feeling now, I wish not to wear it as I'd most likely ruin it, but I desire to try it on."

 

Milk giggled into her hand, "I think it'd look much better on you, my darling," she replied and picked up the dress. Black Tea smiled tenderly at her girlfriend and began to slip her head accessories off and stripped her dress off her slender and pale body. Milk admired her lover's features, her hands held the silk dress, carefully making sure not to drop it.

  
Once Black Tea had stripped to only her undergarments she held out her hand for the wedding dress, Milk complied and handed over the carefully-made wedding dress. The albino closed her eyes, Black Tea smiled with amusement, "What're you closing your eyes for, dear?" she asked and carefully looked around the dress to figure out how to put it on.

 

Milk quirked an eyebrow, "I want it to be a sumptuous surprise when I see you, like how a groom shouldn't see his bride before marriage," she said with a thoughtful smile.

 

Black Tea's smile grew ten times greater, "This isn't our wedding, you know that right?" she remarked with love filling her being. Milk sat on the nearby bed, "If my eyes were open I'd roll them so hard sneezing wouldn't be needed for them to pop out of their sockets."

 

Black Tea snorted and slipped the dress on and adjusted it to fit on correctly, "It's quite a tight fit, but I think it'll be worth it in the end, my dear." Milk beamed with delight, "I knew it'd be. You could make anything work for you, my dove." Black Tea smiled lovingly and placed a kiss on Milk's cheek, "I love you too, my love, my darling, my dearest."

  
"My everything," the two echoed one another's words and laughed softly in the happiness of pure and sweet love and the presence of each other's company. Black Tea sat next to Milk and placed the head accessories in her hair carefully, "Oh, oops," she muttered to herself. Milk, having a strong sense of hearing, quirked an eyebrow. "What did you do? Did you wrinkle something?."

 

Black Tea stood up and moved to sit in a chair in front of a vanity, "No, no, you need not to worry, my love, I merely forgot to redo my hair."

 

  
Milk sighed lovingly, relieved that it wasn't anything major as she had originally thought so. "Are you done now? May I see you?" Milk asked with anxiousness in her voice, Black Tea giggled and fixed the accessories placed delicately in her long, silky hair.

 

"Now you can," she whispered and stood in front of her lover, "How do I look, my darling?" Black Tea asked with a smile. Milk opened her eyes, immediately they fluttered shut from the brightness of the dress, "Ah, apologies, the white contrasted with the time of darkness."

  
Black Tea chuckled and shook her head, "That could very much be a metaphor for something else, my love. Are you certain you aren't a secret poet?" Milk giggled and adjusted her eyes to the brightness of Black Tea's dress, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes dilated.

 

"You...You look..." Milk began, but her words were encased in her mind and couldn't process enough to reach her voice box. Black Tea smiled tenderly and chuckled, "Do I really look that great for you to not be able to speak?" she asked.

  
Milk smiled and took a few steps forward and encased Black Tea in a warm hug, "You're a miracle, a goddess that neither humans nor food souls deserve to dare look upon. You are the definition of elegance, beauty, grace, and everything that the universe cherishes." Black Tea's face flushed with a blush that was deeper and redder than her eyes could ever become.

 

"I-I love you too, Wǒ de ài," Black Tea whispered, her voice like a breeze in the warm spring weather. Milk reached her hands up and cupped Black Tea's pale face and leaned forward for a kiss from her beloved, Black Tea obliged and leaned down.

 

  
Their kiss was soft, sweet, and tender all in one, all their love and emotions were poured into it. Their love, trust, happiness, desire, hope, all passed to each other in one simple kiss that lasted for more than a few seconds. The two separated and stared into each other's eyes, "I love you, and I will always love you. Never forget that," Black Tea whispered and leaned in for another kiss. Although it was much shorter than the other, the pair enjoyed it just as much.

  
Pale, white eyes met bright, red ones and two bright smiles bloomed on fair, gorgeous faces. Wedding dress or not, Milk and Black Tea saw the beauty and sincerity of their adoration for one another. Delicate, pale hands dropped down to meet the soft, light hands of Milk. Black Tea leaned forward, but not for a kiss this time, and avoided her love's horns.

 

She whispered into her beloved darling's ear in a melodious and affectionate way, "It's truly incredible... Now, I can no longer remember how I lived in the days before I met you."


	10. Consent (Champagne&FondantCake)+Relationship Advice (Hamcola&Steak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the first one is so cringy I'm so sorry for subjecting you all to it but I literally don't have anything else to post. It was made before Champagne and Fondant Cake were released and I assumed their personalities based on minimal information.
> 
> The second also sucks but a tad bit less, but it's still bad since Steak is so ooc. (He cries?? I skimmed it over so I could separate it into little paragraphs and he hecking cries) Also, I used to censor swears apparently

A couple of gentle knocks rang throughout the silent room, “Come in!” Champagne called. Fondant Cake entered and Champagne picked his head up from the battle plans he was working on and smiled.

 

“How are you?” he asked and scooted his seat over, offering for the woman to look over his plans. Fondant Cake kept her smile and slowly looked over the papers with intricate plans. “I’m fine, how are you?” she asked, looking up at his face. Champagne placed his pen back in its case and spun his chair to place it on its rightful shelf. 

 

“I’m quite alright myself, how do my plans look?” he asked and turned his chair back in Fondant Cake’s direction.

 

The man nodded, her hair bobbed up and down gracefully, “Yes, they’re just what I expected from a talented war commander such as you.” Champagne took in the compliment with pride and picked up his cappuccino and took a light sip from it. Fondant Cake stacked the papers in order and clipped them together, she slid open a filing cabinet that was cleverly concealed and placed the papers in a folder. 

 

“It seems you’ve grown to know all of my secrets in this place,” Champagne noticed and grabbed another folder from inside.

 

Fondant Cake laughed lightly, “Yes, how else would I be of help in this place?” Champagne chuckled and opened the file, he began to show Fondant Cake his plans.

 

“I know you’ve been telling me to let loose, so I’ve decided to hold a party for all of our hard-working workers, warriors, soldiers, et cetera.” Fondant Cake looked on with a bright smile, “How about it?” Champagne asked and looked over.

 

Fondant Cake laughed gently and took the folder and its contents, “Of course I’d love it! Have you already begun with the preparations?”

 

Champagne moved his chair over to a certain spot in the room, and reached into the shadows, “Of course, I ordered it to be done by tomorrow. Beginning at 6 P.M. of course.” Fondant Cake nodded and waved, the two descended via giant elevators. They couldn’t go through normal doors as they always stayed with a giant object or two. It was a hassle but they’d never even consider leaving any of it behind.

 

Once they reached the bottom floor of the base the two joined up once again, people running around them. Some gave a greeting to one of the two of them, but they never stopped, only ran by. “Want to find Eggnog and Turkey to train?” Fondant Cake asked one they both exited the cramped and busy place.

 

Champagne nodded, “Of course! How else am I going to prove to that shortling I’m better than him?” Fondant Cake giggled, “You two and your pride, it might get you both killed one day.” Champagne rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun, “If you’re there you’ll heal us and we’ll be fine.”

 

Soon, enough, the part had started, and Fondant Cake was rushing there as fast as she could without toppling over. Once she had reached the place the party was being hosted at she entered, her eyes darting around. “Champagne! There you are!” she shouted when she had spotted him from across the room.

 

The food soul looked over at her and the two head in each other’s direction. Fondant Cake gave him a light hug and the two began chatting, Things went swiftly, the party was great and so was the food and drinks, everyone was having the times of their lives. 

 

Everything looked expensive, yet there was still a hint of disco in the whole thing at the same time. Fondant Cake was impressed at how great Champagne and his workers were setting up a party.

 

“Do you have to be so good at planning anything and everything?” Fondant Cake asked. Champagne chuckled and smiled greatly at her compliments, she was feeding his ego. But, when you’re a food soul, nothing can go the way it was planned unless it involved apparently. The duo had run into an altercation while walking around the party.

 

One drunk man had bumped into the two and got wine spilled all over the two, Champagne had exploded. “What is wrong with you, you half-witted dolt?! I give you one break and you ruin it?!” He continued to ridicule and scorn the man, Fondant Cake only watched with concern at first. The situation escalate when the man and his friend talked back in a drunken state.

 

“Oh dear,” she mumbled as she knew that Champagne wouldn’t take that, his pride wouldn’t allow it. So, she reached forward and opened her mouth to calm him down.

 

But, he spoke first. “Are you fucking serious?! This isn’t your fault? Are you even hearing yourself?! I could kill you at this instant, vous fils de taupe!” Fondant Cake, although not knowing french, knew he’d cursed or harshly insulted the other.

 

“Champagne! Please! Calm yourself! Don’t hurt anyone! I’ll settle this, alright?” she pleaded with a barely loud enough voice. Champagne shut his eyes tightly and ran the woman’s words again and again in his head. He sighed, “Fine, but if he tried anything he’s dead,” Fondant Cake nodded with a relieved smile.

 

She turned to the man and held onto his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall, “Listen, you don’t want to fight right now. Especially with Champagne, how about you go to your room with your buddy and get everything sorted tomorrow morning or when your hangover is over?”

 

Her voice was steady, smooth, calming, it was persuasive and charming, and it turns out, it was a little too charming. The man held her hands, “You could take me up there, sweet lady.”

 

She stood awkwardly as the man’s friends laughed, “Haha! Even a closet pervert when you’re drunk!”

 

Champagne’s patience broke, he pulled out his gun and hit the drunkard on the head with it. “Don’t touch her!” The man let go immediately when his head began to bleed, Fondant gasped. She instinctively healed him and picked him off the ground, telling Champagne with a caring smile, “I’ll be fine.” The man made more moves on the food soul and it was clear that Fondant Cake was uncomfortable. 

 

The more he pawed at her, flirted with her, the more Champagne got aggravated, he had aimed to protect the ones he loved and cared for. Eventually, Fondant Cake couldn’t take anymore and looked at Champagne with a pleading and desperate look. Champagne smiled wickedly and hit the man across the head with his giant, gleaming white weapon.

 

“Get away from her,” he said coldly and grabbed a handful of napkins, he picked up the man by his scruff with the napkins and leisurely tossed him out the nearby window. 

 

Fondant Cake wore an expression of guilt, but Champagne walked over to reassure her that she’d done the right thing. She smiled, “You know, you’re kind of like an overprotective big brother in a way.”

 

Champagne’s bad mood lightened at the sight of Fondant Cake’s soft smile. Turkey flew up with Eggnog not too far behind, “We saw what happened, and I’m disappointed you hadn’t acted sooner!” Champagne snorted and rolled his eyes, “I only followed what Fondant wanted me to do.”

 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

 

The door creaked open, artificial light poured into the room and the two food souls looked up from where they sat. “Hamburger? Cola? May I ask for some assistance?” Steak asked sheepishly.

 

Cola raised an eyebrow and Hamburger patted the spot beside him, “C’mere, what’s the matter, bro?” Steak sighed with a look of defeat and looked over the scattered items on the floor. A guitar was laid across Cola’s lap and Hamburger held a box of folders, papers were scattered everywhere.

 

“I- why’s it a mess in here?” he asked, deciding to start with something lighter first.

 

Hamburger rolled his eyes, “Cola was practicing and I was fixing his folders, he’s a mess and just stuffs papers everywhere. He dumped a bunch of sheet music on the floor to find a certain one!” Steak snorted, He looked towards Cola, the shorter man was sputtering excuses as if his life depended on it. Steak chuckled half-heartedly, his worries still swirling like a tsunami in his mind. The other two noticed, Steak wasn’t the greatest at hiding emotions or acting. Cola shifted his position to face his friend and place the electric guitar aside.

 

“So, what’s up? Besides the obvious, ‘course,” Cola asked and leaned forward to, hopefully, hear more. Steak sighed, “I feel like a teenager asking their parents for advice, ugh.” Cola chuckled and Hamburger laughed lightly, but the happiness didn’t last for long. Steak sighed once again and gave way under the other two food souls’ stares.

 

“I-I, oh how do I say this? I may or may not have somehow gotten a small attachment to another food soul in a more-or-less romantic way.” Cola and Hamburger’s eyes widened. 

 

“You...You what?” Cola asked incredulously, his mouth wide open at Steak’s words. “I have seemed to fall in love,” Steak muttered and lowered his head, Cola and Hamburger looked at each other with amazement. Suddenly, the two leaped at each other and laced their hands together.

 

“Finally!” they yelled in unison shared a celebratory kiss. Steak picked up his head and looked on with interest, “What?” he asked and broke the moment. The two looked at him and immediately sobered, Cola began before Hamburger could. 

 

“Y’know, since Ham and I got together we’ve been waiting for the day you, Red Wine, or Ginger would get a damn lover. And now that you’ve finally come to your senses, we can finally help set you up!” Cola sat back into Hamburger’s chest and the latter held his torso lovingly.

 

Steak rolled his eyes and leaned on his arms, “So, what do I do, cupid?” he asked sarcastically. Cola snorted and looked up at Hamburger, “First, who’re they?” Hamburger asked. Their casualty scared Steak a little bit, he felt that they’d been planning something like this for a while.

 

“As if I’m going to tell you, you’re both probably going to ask them out for me without hesitation!” he pointed out. Hamburger tilted his head, “Aren’t you usually that way? Bold and straightforward? Has this person really changed you this much?” Steak grunted and absentmindedly tapped on his swords.

 

He bit his lip, “Yes, they’ve certainly caused me to become a mess.” Cola smirked, “Can we at least guess who it is?” he asked and looked expectantly at Steak.

 

Steak glared at him, “You’d guess every food soul in existence!” he said. Cola raised an eyebrow, “So they’re a food soul?” he asked with a smirk.

 

Hamburger laughed, “He already said that earlier!” the skateboarder said and chuckled at Cola’s puzzled expression.

 

“When?” he asked before Steak sighed and got up again, “You’re no help whatsoever.”

 

Cola jumped up, “Hey! We’re plenty help! You’re just stubborn!” Hamburger got off the ground as well, “Yeah! Be fair! If we knew we could help set you up, too!” Steak groaned and rubbed his face, “Fine, I’ll describe them for you. Then, tell me what I should do?” Cola gave a thumbs up and Hamburger nodded happily. Steak only sighed.

 

“Well, they’re confident, elegant, skillful, and popular, I guess. It’s difficult to describe them without going overboard and being too obvious.” Cola and Hamburger turned the other way and discussed in whispers so that Steak couldn’t hear. He did, though, pick up on some words.

 

He’d heard “legally, killed, stupid, and obvious,” hopefully it didn’t involve any of those things. “Are you two done discussing my issues? I have half a mind to go to Gingerbread, instead.” Immediately, the other two turned to him, “Don’t worry! Papa Cola and Dada Hamburger are here to fix your love life problems!”

 

Hamburger burst out in laughter and held his stomach while bending over, Steak cringed and shuffled away from them. “First, I’m taller than both of you. Second, even if we don’t technically have ages, I still look and act older than you two. Third, that’s disturbing and never say any of those words ever again.” Cola and Hamburger continued to laugh until Steak hit them both on the head. Although it didn’t hurt Hamburger said ‘ew’ while Cola muttered an ‘ow’.

 

“Ew? Is that your reaction to pain?” Steak asked, Hamburger laughed again and snorted a couple of times.

 

Cola chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, “You’re fucking perfect, you know that?” he asked affectionately. Hamburger smiled brightly at him and the two connected their lips once again. Steak scrunched up his face, the sudden affection making him uncomfortable. He began to wonder if he’d be like that with his, hopefully soon, lover. But, he’d doubted it, neither of them were as affectionate and Steak knew he’d worry too much about messing up. He never wanted to lose this special person, it was the first time he ever felt that way.

His eyes uncharacteristically glazed over with imaginary scenarios and words of breakups, heartaches, tears, yearning. “Hey,” a single word broke through his thoughts, Steak snapped his head up to see Cola in his face.

 

“You okay? You spaced out and your eyes are watery,” the albino asked, Hamburger peeking over his shoulder with an expression with the same genuine concern.

 

“I did? I’m fine, I was only worrying about all the things that could go wrong in a relationship,” his expression was hard and riddled with anxiousness. Cola and Hamburger shared a knowing look and smiled kindly, each put a hand on each of Steak’s shoulders.

 

“You’ll be fine, even if it doesn’t go well, we’re here or you. Ham, Ginger, Red, and I, we’ve all got your back,” Cola said.

 

Hamburger immediately picked up where his lover had left off, “And! Who wouldn’t want to date you? You’re hot, incredibly powerful, caring, skilled, caring, you’re an amazing being!” Steak smiled, his friends were great at reassuring him, yet his worries kept returning.

 

They were relentless, it hurt, “I know it does at first, but you’ll get over it. Trust me, I’m one edgy teen,” Steak raised an eyebrow, “How did you know what I was thinking?” he asked. Steak didn’t recall Cola to have a mind-reading ability.

 

“You said it out loud, buddy,” Hamburger said with a loud chuckle, Steak groaned and put his head in his hands. Cola and Hamburger laughed and pat his back, when the laughter died down Steak looked back up. He was tackled by both of the boys and they hugged him, whispering reassurances. Steak tried not to get emotional, but when you’re being showered in affection by your dear friends, it’s extremely difficult to hold back tears. So, Steak started to get over emotional and small tears ran down his face, he hugged his friends closely. His hair buried in his friend’s shoulders, careful not to stab them with his horns. 

 

“You two are too kind, I cherish you in moments like these,” Steak mumbled and held onto them tightly. The other two laughed lightly, they were all so happy together, the moments like these were the best. Once they let go of each other and wiped away a few stray tears that they’d never let each other forget, Steak remembered why he had entered the room in the first place.

 

“So, um, back to relationship advice?” he asked sheepishly, with a small smile. Hamburger snorted and picked up a paper and pencil, “Of course, I’ll write down the options you like from the billions that’ll spill out of Cola’s mouth.”

 

“I feel a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. It's so hot I can't stand it…” Steak mumbled, thinking of his joyous relations with his fellow food souls.


	11. Be My Lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post on Saturday, oops. I wrote this a week ago, too.

Brownie paused, feeling warm hands covering his eyes. A familiar voice rung out from behind him, confirming his suspicions.

 

"Guess who, Minou!" Napoleon called out, a bright smile engulfing the bottom half of his face. Brownie sighed, suppressing the rising smile.

 

"Napoleon?" Brownie asked, lifting his free hand and placing it over Napoleon's gloved hand. Napoleon giggled and let his hands fall from Brownie's eyes, deciding to jump in Brownie's way instead.

 

"You should take a break with me, Brownie!" Napoleon exclaimed, brimming with the eagerness of a child. Brownie gently declined, stating that he had work to do. Stepping out of Napoleon's way, Brownie made his way out of the kitchen.

 

"But Brownie!" Napoleon whined chasing after the butler, following the taller to another separate building.

 

"I'll take a break with you after I help B-52 with repairs," Brownie replied, he pushed open the metal door to the old, abandoned building. Napoleon sighed but followed him in nonetheless, B-52 sat at a bench on one side of the wall and looked up when he heard the heavy door open.

 

The sounds of the food souls' footsteps reverberated off the walls as Napoleon pushed the door closed. Brownie dropped all the metallic repair parts and tools on a table between the two benches.

 

"What's this for anyway?" Napoleon asked curiously, inspecting all the parts on the table, pulling out screws and delicate paper. Brownie looked at B-52, silently asking for permission, which the food soul granted.

 

"B-52 had gotten into an especially bad battle, his wings were torn," Brownie informed, quickly getting to work with the repairs. Napoleon made small talk with B-52 as Brownie worked, catching up on recent battles and events in the restaurant. When Brownie finished his repairs, Brownie stood back and looked B-52 one last time.

 

"Can you try them out?" Brownie requested, opening the metal door once again, letting in the sunlight. B-52 nodded, stepping out of the stuffy building and opened up his wings. Napolean watched B-52 intently, internally guessing when he would spread his wings and take off.

 

B-52 spread his mechanical wings a split second after Napolean's predicted time and took to the sky. The sun shone through the paper-like fabric and cast a brilliant shadow on the ground beneath him, he looked like a burning, blue phoenix. B-52 flew with elegance and swiftness, it was no wonder their Master Attendant appointed him to so many battles.

 

Brownie suppressed another smile as B-52 turned around and flew closer to the ground, looking down at Brownie.

 

"Was that satisfactory?" he asked, conscious of all his actions as usual. Brownie gave a reassuring nod and held B-52's hands to bring him back down.

 

Napoleon jumped forward, "That was great B-52! You've made your leader proud!" B-52 nodded, trying to be friendly while staying utterly clueless about how to respond. Napolean wrapped an arm around Brownie and smiled brightly.

 

"You could join us for a break!" Napolean Cake offered. Brownie hummed in support and allowed a faint smile to replace his poker face and gently nudged Napolean's arm off him.

 

B-52 shook his head, "Sorry, I have to help Vodka with cleaning." Brownie nodded in understanding while Napolean fought conflicted feelings.

 

It wasn't as if he disliked B-52, in fact, he cared about B-52 just as much as the rest of his team and considered him a dear friend. Yet, he couldn't help but feel relieved when the food soul said he wasn't going to join him and Brownie for a break.

 

Napolean sighed and brushed it aside for now, "Have fun, Bifty!" he said and waved, holding Brownie's wrist.

 

B-52 nodded and spread his wings once again, he took flight, launching himself into the clear sky. Brownie turned to Napolean and slowly slipped his wrist out of Napolean's grasp, "I'm dirty, don't get yourself dirty as well."

 

Napolean smiled, "Fine, but you gotta hurry up, I'll get bored." Brownie nodded again and set off to his room, Napolean happily followed and eventually walked beside Brownie.

 

The pair made small talk while they made their way to Brownie's bedroom and they when arrived, the conversation continued between a closed-door as Brownie changed.

 

Once Brownie had changed into cleaner clothes he stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him.

 

"Where do you want to go for a break?" Brownie asked, a placid expression clear on his face.

 

Napolean beamed, he quickly held onto Brownie's hand, "You'll see!" he claimed.

 

With that, Napolean dragged Brownie out and into the nearby woods. The trees were heavily packed together, but the branches were sparse. The sunlight illuminated the dark path the two traversed.

 

A few minutes of seemingly aimless wandering passed by before Brownie spoke up, "Are you sure you know where we are going?"

 

Napolean turned to him, delighted, "You noticed! Yeah, I just wanted to walk with you," he admitted. A sheepish look was accompanied by him taking Brownie off-path and near a table bench.

 

"Oh, you could've let go of my hand. I wouldn't leave you," Brownie replied, letting go of Napolean's hand. Napolean shrugged and let Brownie's hand fall, the two sat down on opposite sides of each other. Napolean pulled a basket from under the table and chuckled at how cheesy he had made the scene.

 

"Did you plan this?" Brownie asked, standing and leaning over the help with setting the lunch break. Napolean proudly nodded and went on about all the trouble he went through to set it all up.

 

Brownie felt himself smile, a fond burning sensation filled his chest as he listened intently to Napolean. Once the table was all set up, with a cloth under all the food as well, the pair sat down.

 

For a few minutes, they ate their food in tranquil silence.

 

That didn't last for long, though. Napolean sat up and swallowed his food before speaking, finally remembering one of the many things Brownie tried to drill into his head.

 

"Hey, Minou! Are you romantically interested in anyone?" Napolean asked and took a bite from his cake. Brownie flushed, he couldn't help but show his shock. He almost choked on his food and swallowed before he actually did.

 

"Napolean, why ask so suddenly?" Brownie asked, preparing himself for any kind of answer. Napolean shrugged and leaned forward.

 

"C' mon! Tell me! I just wanna know!" he pleaded, his eyes dilating and his lips turning into a very obvious pout. Brownie's blush deepened, he closed his eyes and sighed.

 

"Well, they have brown hair and an eccentric personality," Brownie began, his voice hesitant. Napolean smiled brighter, offering encouragement despite the excitement bubbling up inside of him.

 

"They're relatively short and genuinely kind-hearted even though it isn't conveyed that well at times." Napolean listened and compared food souls he knew in his head.

 

Suddenly Napolean interrupted Brownie, "Wait! Minou, I have a question!"

 

Brownie raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked, his blush fading away now that they were off the earlier topic.

 

"Will you be my lover?" Napolean Cake blurted out, an uncharacteristically nervous hint to his voice.

 

A deep blush overtook Brownie's face as he tried to process his companion's words of love. Brownie slowly placed his fork down and stared at Napolean incredulously.

 

"Excuse me?" Brownie asked, staring at Napolean, in case the other cracked a smile or any other indication that he was joking.

 

"What did I say?" Napolean asked, looking confused and tilting his head. Brownie coughed, he composed himself and sighed. Brownie knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, and yet he could only sigh at Napolean's joke.

 

Nonetheless, the food soul went along with it, "'Will you be my lover?'"

 

Napolean smirked before Brownie could sputter a response, his face grew to one of absolute joy.

 

"Of course! Je t'aime, Minou!" Napolean exclaimed, tilting his head to the side hopefully. Brownie spluttered, his demeanor as an indifferent butler melting away in the face of his lover.

 

"I- N-Napolean! Wh-what?" he asked, undeniable confusion was evident in his tone. His brows were furrowed and face was redder than Napolean's eyes.

 

Napolean giggled, he reached across the table and held Brownie's hands, "I love you!" he repeated.

 

Brownie pressed his face into the back of his hands, feeling the burning warmth from his cheeks. A smile made itself apparent on his lips and he peered up at Napolean.

 

"I love you too, Napolean," he replied, finding Napolean's reaction the most adorable thing he'd ever witnessed. The other's eyes widened and he bounced up from his seat. Brownie was forced to stand with his now-lover, their hands still clasped together.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Napolean asked, knowing that the butler was very conservative in most things. Brownie nodded moving their hands to intertwine them, finding comfort in the other's touch.

 

Napolean chuckled, sadly letting go of one of Brownie's hands to pull Brownie in by gently pulling on Brownie's hair. The other smiled and placed his free hand on the table as their lips met in the middle.

 

Napolean lead, as he usually did in anything he did, and Brownie happily returned the adoration enclosed within their first kiss.

 

Brownie pulled back, too flustered out of his mind to continue.

 

Napolean gently laughed at his lover's adorable, flushed face, the pink tint nicely complementing his blue tips. Brownie sighed, letting go of Napolean to move around the table and sit beside his lover.

 

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" Brownie asked, holding Napolean's hand. Napolean chuckled, thinking over the nights he lay awake trying to think of a grand way to confess to his lover. Yet, he stuck with a simple question.

 

"A couple nights, only the best for my Minou!" he replied, merrily picking up a fork and stabbing a piece of fruit and bringing it to Brownie's mouth.

 

"Open wide!" he said, Brownie opened his mouth just enough for Napolean to push the fruit into his mouth. Brownie hummed, leaning on Napolean and savoring the cold, sweet bite of fruit in his mouth. Even though he had been eating the same fruit earlier, it tasted much better now that Napolean was feeding it to him.

 

Brownie quickly reached for another fork and got a piece of cake on it, he turned to Napolean.

 

"Open?" he requested, at which Napolean gladly granted and opened his mouth. Once the cake had entered his mouth he clamped his mouth around the fork and savored the delicious sweetness and sugary taste.

 

Though, both of the food souls knew that no food could compare to the beloved they had sitting beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I was busy playing the Sims 4 at 2 a.m. and that's my only excuse.


	12. Tri Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look in my eyes real quick; are you gay?"

Brownie sighs as he checks the time once more, he’d been waiting for Chocolate for about ten minutes already. They’d be late to meet up Napoleon if he took any longer.

“Chocolate, have you finished?” Brownie called out again. The diligent butler had already got Chocolate up half an hour earlier than expected, but alas, Chocolate had to look perfect.

“I’m ready! Sorry, Browns!” the older called out, his bedroom door opened with a flourish and his light shawl briefly floated. Brownie quickly approved his outfit and hurried down the stairs. Chocolate chuckled at Brownie’s urgency and walked down, hand placed on the elegant railing beside him.

Once the two began walking, not that Chocolate couldn’t drive but both preferred to walk, a conversation started.

“How do I really look?” Chocolate asked, fixing his sleeves and adjusting his hair. Brownie glanced at him, Chocolate looked as he usually did. That being flirtatious yet casual, it was obvious he had had much experience with fashion.

“You look as usual, try not to entrance the other workers and volunteers there,” Brownie replied. Chocolate chuckled again, he knew his charms didn’t affect Napoleon but he didn’t know anyone else.

“You look cute, the kids will love you,” Chocolate commented, finding fondness in the way Brownie pushed aside his formal wear to put on something more childish.

Brownie let a smile slip onto his face, “I’m sure the children will find something to do with both of us.”

Chocolate could only think the things the children would do, some were so young and impressionable. Thinking of it, Chocolate felt a sudden wave of empathy, the younger they were the worse it was. How anyone abandon a child of their own free will?

All of a sudden, Chocolate also remembered that not all orphanage kids were kids. It would be fun to see how the older ones acted, not yet adults but not quite kids anymore.

Once they arrived Napoleon spotted them out immediately, the hyper man quickly told the child he was playing with and rushed over. The poor child followed, not wanting the be left behind again.

Napoleon held the child’s hand, “Minou! Chlate!” His nicknames came familiar and the two referred to called for stepped forward.

Brownie smiled gently and looked down at the child, “Hello,” he greeted, his voice softer than usual.

Chocolate also smiled, the child waved and looked behind herself. She vaguely pointed in a direction while tugging Napoleon’s hand. It was clear as day she wanted to do something, Napoleon quickly nodded and lead her back in.

Brownie and Chocolate entered the orphanage and took a look around. It was a nice orphanage since he was rebuilt a year ago and now was a temporary home to dozens of children.

“Hello, I’m Tiramisu, owner of this wonderful house of children. How may I help you?” a beautiful woman with glowing brown hair approached them. Brownie explained their arrivals and he quickly decided that he’d find Napoleon and help him. This left Chocolate with Tiramisu and her radiant smile.

“Well, today the children have a trip to the library and I haven’t checked if everything is still set. Could you go over and do that for me?”

Chocolate agreed, a seductive tone to his voice, or maybe that was just his regular way of speech. It wasn’t clear but nevertheless Chocolate navigated his way to the library hosting the read-aloud for the kids.

He shot Brownie a text, making sure Brownie didn’t think he just up and left the orphanage. Th me clean glass doors swung open and Chocolate easily slipped in as others entered or left with books in their arms.

He walked up to a woman at a desk, “Good morning ma’am, may ask about the book reading for the Fantasy Orphanage?” The woman smiled kindly, she nodded and typed on her old computer. Once she found what she was looking for she directed Chocolate to the spiral staircase and onto the third floor.

The floor had more books to the left and the left were four glass doors with curtains covering the top half. Chocolate pushed open the door closest to him and stepped in the messy room.

“Sorry, you know how it is, libraries don’t get much funding and I’m almost always glued to my desk.” Chocolate reassured her that it was alright, he could clean it all by himself anyway. Brownie had taught him the best ways to clean, the youngster had taught him to clean in the first place. The woman that lead him up left to fetch the person who was going to be reading to the kids.

Not a few minutes after he cleaned up some books another man came in, the library woman entered alongside him.

Chocolate’s eyes dilated, the man was absolutely stunning.

He had bright yellow hair with streaks of brown and fair skin that contrasted with his dark brown pants and suspenders. Over his suspenders was a light coat and underneath was a nice, white dress shirt. He wore round sunglasses that barely stayed on his nose, he carried several children’s books that brought nostalgia to Chocolate.

If Cupid and his weapons of love truly existed, Chocolate was sure he’d been hit with a dozen of them. The blonde turned to Chocolate and reached out his free hand, a smile resting upon his lips.

“I’m Coffee, you are?”

Chocolate took his hand and put on his most seductive smile, “I’m Chocolate, are you doing as fine as you look?” Thankfully, the librarian had already left at that point, so she wouldn’t be able to reprehend him as Brownie would.

Coffee flushed, he pushed his glasses up his nose and gave a confident smile.

“Yes, and I’m sure you’re as sweet as your namesake is?” Chocolate fell, he fell hard and he knew it. This was the man of his dreams, so he, naturally, held Coffee’s face with one hand and pulled a rose in between their lips with the other.

“And would you be ridiculously hot as yours?” he asked, not willing to lose this on-going fight of theirs. Coffee froze, his face flushed brighter than the rose that stopped him from kissing the man in front of him. When he regained composure, he wrapped his free hand around Chocolate’s.

“Of course, but we wouldn’t want the children to see this, would we?” He slipped the rose out of Chocolate’s hand and set the books he had on the ground beside a chair. Chocolate had never in his life felt as flustered in his life, he didn’t know how to react so he awkwardly continued to clean up.

An hour before the scheduled time, he left and returned to the orphanage and found Tiramisu.

“The library is ready, m’lady,” he informed, a slight bow and flourish of his shawl to be extra dramatic. Tiramisu giggled and gently held her hand to his left, which was at the center of his chest to glorify his completed task.

She pulled his arm up gently and bowed deeper than him with his hand under her head. Her skirt flitted behind her as she had to take a step back to bend so low. Her free arm was still clutching the paperwork she had and a playful smile danced across her lips.

“Thank you, my charming prince,” she replied, fighting to not giggle or laugh to ruin the moment. Chocolate stood stunned for barely a moment before straightening himself and then her by pulling her up.

The two laughed together, a whirlpool of love forming as they entered a comfortable chat. A couple of minutes in Tiramisu suddenly remembered that she still had work to do.

Chocolate looked around and spotted Brownie, he was playing dress-up with a random child and Napoleon Cake. Despite how awkward and non-emotional he looked, Chocolate knew he was still trying his best.

The dress-up game included Napoleon as the knight in shining armor, the little girl as the princess, and Brownie as the royal attendant of the princess. Naturally, Brownie has difficulty keeping up with the buoyant personalities around him; but alas, he tries and honestly it makes the scene much more enjoyable.

Chocolate turns away with a light-hearted chuckle and spies a little boy looking up at him expectingly. Chocolate raises an eyebrow and smiles, kneeling to the child’s height.

“How are you? So I look funny?” he asked, expecting the kid to either jump back or to lighten up. Instead, the boy glared at him with crossed arms and puffed cheeks, although adorable, it was obvious Chocolate was supposed to be intimidated.

“Are you Ms. Tiramisu’s boyfriend or something? Cuz if you mess with her we’re all coming after you!” he warned. Chocolate backed up and chuckled, finding it cute that a child was threatening him. Also terrifying that an entire orphanage would be trailing him at some unknown point in his life.

“Ahah, no we were just having a bit of fun. Being playful and all, don’t worry about me,” he said. Soon, Chocolate stood and walked away as quickly as he could.

Dear lord, if the kid had been older Chocolate knew he’d probably scoffed and wished to harm him. Although it would only resurface his issues with humans.

Chocolate eventually found himself chatting with a teenage girl about love and such, it came to him easily; love, that is. When they wrapped up their conversation, Tiramisu called the younger groups together along with volunteers. It was time to head to the library; Tiramisu lead the group along while every other adult stood by the sides and hurried the children along.

Casual chatter between everyone was natural and Chocolate found himself beside Tiramisu once again.

“I would ask if you’re always this stunning, and then I remembered who I was talking to,” he began. His companion giggled and raised her clipboard to her mouth to cover her big smile.

“Well aren’t you quite flavorful?” she responded, lowering the board and resting it in her bag. Chocolate chuckled, delighted at someone who could respond to his flirting.

“By the way, why do you keep the clipboard on you? It’s empty,” he inquired, pointing at the blank papers atop the clipboard. Tiramisu flushed, she grabbed for it and messed with the papers.

“Haha, I guess it makes me feel professional, y’know?”

Once she finished messing around and clipped the papers, a paper full of writing was left on top instead of a blank one. Chocolate lightly laughed, reassuring her that it was fine.

“You seem so busy, I wonder if you could spare some time with me?” he asked, a wink left at the end.

The brunette laughed, and nodded, making a mental note to free up some room in her schedule.

“Anything for my charming prince,” she replied, making Chocolate blush lightly. Albeit, his dark skin hid this to his relief.

Their conversation carried until they reached the library, at which they had to make sure the children safely made it up the stairs. The older of the children were directed up the spiral staircase while the younger hopped onto the elevator.

“Hello, you from Fantasy Orphanage?” a shorter woman asked. Her hand folded in front of her and her face was blank, despite the cold demeanor the woman exhibited, Tiramisu happily nodded.

“Yep, are you the book reader?” she asked, turning away and counting the children. The albino shook her head, opening the door beside her and walking in.

“No, he is,” she stated and tilted her head to the man from earlier, whom Chocolate had lovingly flirted with. He sat while reading a book of his own, once attention was on him, he looked up.

“Alright kids, sit down in the seats and if you can’t you can sit on the carpet,” Tiramisu instructed, ushering the group in.

Chocolate made his way to Coffee and leaned over his shoulder; he was reading a fantasy book of the trickery if realism.

“Is it good?” Chocolate asked, his voice just loud enough so Coffee could hear above the screaming children. Coffee slipped a bookmark into place and shut the book, his head turning to the taller.

“Of course, you could read it with me,” he offered. Of course, he meant at another time but he could barely piece what he did say together so what was he to do?

Thankfully, Chocolate chuckled and carefully slipped the book out of Coffee’s hands and into his.

“Hmm, sure. Make it a date, next Sunday?” he asked, hoping that Sunday had good weather.

Coffee nodded, making sure to remember and set a reminder on his phone later.

“Delight Cafe, 3 pm?” Coffee asked, taking his book back from the handsome, practically, stranger beside him. Chocolate confirmed giving a flirtatious smirk before walking to stand beside Tiramisu once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop, I'm back! I've been so inactive and I've been feeling so guilty I'm sorry.


	13. Oh, My Sweet (OmuPudding, OmuricexPudding) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for so long in my free time and I still hate it but I also really like it, it's a 15-page document so far

Omurice sighed, lightly hitting his head with his hand, his frustration grew greater and greater the more he tried to think.

 

“C’mon! You’re Jello’s biggest fan! What would she like?” Of course, he knew she liked everything bright and colorful with her being quite the optimist. She also liked a lot of childish things, which was obvious since she’s a younger food soul.

 

But Omurice couldn’t think of what to make for her; people made her cards all the time and he’d already tried flowers. Most other gifts sounded boring or were impossible for Omurice to make. He couldn’t draw or dance or song, plus Jello is much better at all of those.

 

His only ‘talents’ were coding and photoshopping, which he picked up while making a website for Jello’s fan club and edits for Jello. It started that way, but when he needed extra money to buy Jello’s merchandise he would use his skills as a freelancer.

 

He’s had years of experience, not only with knowing what Jello liked but also with coming up with ideas for projects. So, why didn’t anything come to mind?

 

Omurice groaned, Jello’s birthday was only weeks away and he hadn’t started on anything. He started a week ago, giving himself a month, but he already used up a fourth of his time just trying to think up an idea.

 

As Jello’s number one fan, he’d know the most about her. He even went to the creepier side of the internet just to try to get any sort of idea of what Jello would want.

 

Nothing.

 

Omurice leaned back on his wall and pulled his hair out of frustration, pent up anger boiling over. He ravaged his brain for every gift he’d ever seen being given and for every possibility. 

 

Finally, an idea came to mind. Omurice cheered on his head and quickly reopened his laptop and tapped impatiently as it loaded.

 

He quickly started to type, conceding that maybe he didn’t know the most about Jello after all. He looked up all kinds of Jello fan accounts, blogs, works, and the sort. He couldn’t find anyone more knowledgeable than him, not one.

 

With everything they made he noticed something Jello wouldn’t necessarily like. Omurice groaned and eventually found himself scrolling down Jello’s new, official page for anything he could get.

 

Then, he came across her special thanks page and excitedly read it over. Her workers would know tons about her, her dresser or makeup artists probably gossiped with Jello all the time.

 

With all his excitement, he almost forgot that he was needed at the restaurant and that Jello had an assistant that was practically glued to her side.

 

Luckily, he was reminded of both when her assistant decided to unglue himself from Jello’s side to remind him.

 

“Omurice, your shift.”

 

Omurice groaned loudly, he quickly shut down his laptop and glared at Pudding. How’d he even get in Omurice’s room anyway?

 

“Cover for me just this once, please?” he asked, before realizing the opportunity he had. Even though he had to work with Pudding, it was for Jello and he’d do anything for his sweet Jello.

 

Pudding sighed and walked closer, “You have responsibilities, and s-“

 

“Can you help me with a project?” Omurice blurted, getting up and carefully placing his laptop on the crate he was sitting on. Pudding clearly wasn’t expecting that kind of response, he backed up and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why would you need my help? Clearly, I don’t code.”

 

Omurice rolled his eyes, “If you agree to help me I’ll do all my shifts while you help.”

 

He knew Pudding found it bothersome when someone missed their shift since he helped with Jello’s planner and other boring stuff. Plus, by the spark in Pudding’s usually lifeless eyes, he could tell the other was interested in the offer.

 

“You aren’t lying?” he asked, tone becoming skeptical. Omurice rolled his eyes, “I know we don’t trust each other but c’mon! Please!”

 

Pudding studied Omurice’s pleading expression for a few seconds before turning away.

 

“Fine, but if I hear you’re a minute late I won’t help you.” Pudding began to leave, leaving Omurice to rush after the other food soul.

 

The two hastily made their way to the restaurant and Omurice began his shift the second he stepped inside. Pudding stayed by the door, greeting the customers with superficial pleasantries.

 

Omurice’s shift lasted a long and painful three hours of him rushing between customers and the kitchen. He almost collapsed from the new pace of things, but if he worked this hard maybe Pudding would feel a little guilty and spill over with information.

 

When his shift finally ended and Jiungiang hesitantly entered with Yellow Wine, he quickly ran over to Pudding.

 

“I’m done for today!” he exclaimed, sweat dripping down his entire body and his breath akin to Jello’s after hours of practice.

 

Pudding looked Omurice over, “You didn’t have to work so hard, I would’ve helped you otherwise.”

 

Omurice scoffed and left the restaurant, making sure Pudding followed him of course.

 

“I worked hard, so you better help me as much as you can.”

 

Pudding sighed, it was obvious that the mystery project was very important to him. Pudding and Omurice sped walked in silence until they were only a few minutes away from Omurice’s residence.

 

“What is this project? Why would I be of any help?” Pudding asked, his peer’s groaning making it even more obvious that they shared a mutual disliking for one another.

 

“It’s for Jello’s birthday, okay? I couldn’t think of anything special so I really need your help, you’re always by her side.”

 

Omurice’s tone turned sour at the end, he felt his jealousy coming back at how close Pudding always was to Jello. It bothered him since he’d always been supportive of Jello and was always enthusiastic to even be near her. On the other hand, Pudding was always stone cold and easily (gently) reprimanded Jello if she got too excited or wasn’t on schedule.

 

“Oh, well you didn’t have to work that hard. I would’ve helped you anyway, Jello’s been more down lately, not like she’s not happy, but she isn’t as perky.”

 

Omurice perked up at that, quickly opening his front door and shoving Pudding in. He didn’t want anyone else to hear in case others start to bombard her.

 

“What? Tell me more! It’s the least you can do, I wanna help her!” Omurice insisted, he gripped Pudding’s shoulders and held an insistent glare.

 

“She hasn’t been as energetic lately, when she practices with dancing or singing she doesn’t sound as enthusiastic.” Pudding tugged on Omurice’s wrists, “Can you let go?”

 

Omurice reluctantly let go and collapsed on the floor in front of the crate with his laptop. Pudding looked at Omurice’s crumpled and suffering body for a couple of seconds before heading to the bathroom.

 

“You should shower, it’ll help clear your head and help you stink less,” he said, his voice monotonous as always. Omurice lifted his head to half-heartedly glare at the other, he knew he stunk but why say it so blatantly?

 

“Fine, but while I do jot down ideas of what to make for Jello. It has to be the best thing ever!” he said and placed a pen and piece of paper on the crate.

 

Pudding nodded and sat down on the mat in front of the large crate, while Omurice grabbed some clothes out of his closet Pudding held the pen as he thought of anything.

 

Half an hour later, Omurice emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and dry clothes that replaced the sweat-filled ones from before. Pudding looked up and gave a questioning glance, “Where did you leave your old ones?”

 

Omurice sat on the crate and sheepishly opened his laptop, knowing Pudding would not approve of his answer. Not that he cared what Pudding thought, but the lecture that would come would slow down the project.

 

“I threw it in a laundry basket,” he mumbled and pulled up his browser. Pudding stood from his spot and threw the paper he was writing on at Omurice.

 

“You decide if any of those are good enough while I clean your mess,” he said, annoyed by Omurice’s lack of care for cleanliness.

 

Omurice rolled his eyes and read over the paper, many of the ideas were ones he’d thought up before and he quickly crossed those out. Once he crossed the obvious ones out he was left with three.

 

  1. He could program a mini-game for her to play, but Pudding obviously didn’t know how long that’d take, so Omurice would save that for next year.
  2. He could create a slideshow of words of encouragement from her fans and add visuals, to Omurice it sounded boring.
  3. He could create a Vocaloid sort of thing, with an animated Jello dancing to one of her songs, which sounded complicated.



 

“Pudding, why would I make a slideshow?” he asked, clearly unimpressed with the idea.

 

“Jello likes acts of kindness no matter how much effort it takes. With the time you have left you could make a slideshow long enough to give her motivation for centuries,” Pudding called back from the bathroom.

 

Omurice considered the idea, it was simplistic but Pudding was actually right. If he added lots of animation it could even look extremely high quality, but it just didn’t sit right with Omurice.

 

“For the third one, you want me to animate a 3D figure of Jello?” he asked, thinking of the many popular Vocaloids he knew. He imagined something like Luka Miguirine during Conquerer or Hatsune Miku during Miku’s dance break.

 

“Yes, you can do that, right?” Pudding’s voice sounded doubtful, or maybe that was concern.  Omurice huffed, of course he could program an animated Jello!

 

“Yeah, easy! I’ll do that, what made you think of this?”

 

Pudding peeked his head out of the bathroom and saw genuine curiosity on Omurice’s face.

 

“Years ago, someone used a program that automatically makes a character dance. All they did was insert a ‘skin’ that looked like Jello, so it was low quality. Jello loved it anyway and said she’d love to see one like that.”

 

Omurice nodded, a little impressed that Pudding could remember so much about their individual conversations.

 

“Oh, I think I know a program like that. ‘Course I won’t use it, and I don’t really need much help from here, but I need your help on deciding what song.”

 

Pudding hummed a noise of agreement from the bathroom, “The one from years ago was Kildance, but her favorite of her songs is Ocean Goddess, her tribute to Black Tea.”

 

Omurice nodded, he loved both of those songs, he adored and cherished all her songs but still. “Okay, I’ll do Ocean Goddess. But do I program her original dance moves or do I make up new ones?”

 

Pudding paused and thought it over, by the time he came up with an answer he was done washing half of Omurice’s clothes.

 

“She’d prefer news ones, but I’m not sure how you’re going to do that.” Omurice sighed, he knew the answer, he just wanted a miracle to happen and for Pudding to tell him otherwise.

He knew tons of food souls and Jello had tons of fans, so he’d find someone that would offer him their help. There were lots of people who knew how to dance and had come up dances for Jello, but she already saw most of them so he couldn’t do that.

 

His food soul friends were almost always busy, whether with explorations or battles or running the restaurant. Plus, he needed someone who could dance a way that matched Jello’s music. That knocked out a lot of his possible dance partners. Maybe he could get Pudding to find someone, he did work with Jello and possibly her choreographer.

 

“Hey, you know anyone that could help?” Omurice asked, listing down all his friends. Pudding stayed silent, the only noise that smothered the silence were the sounds of keys and water splashing.

 

“Jello’s choreographer is very close to her, she would tell Jello almost immediately. I don’t dance but I’ve seen Eclair dance.”

 

Omurice nodded, then realized Pudding can’t see him or hear nods so he made a strange noise. His face heated up, he didn’t even know what sort of noise he even made, and what made it worse was that it was in front of Pudding, who could tell Jello anything and she’d believe it.

 

“Do you hate Eclair too or is something wrong?” Pudding asked, making it obvious what he thought. Omurice denied it and quickly explained why he made such an alien-like noise.

 

Pudding made the same hum from earlier, which Omurice now associated with nodding. Omurice sighed and pulled up one of the many programs he’d downloaded or bought off sketchy websites. They were all either cheaper than normal or free, all the expensive ones were bought with coupons.

 

He could at least get some work done and create Jello’s base while he tried to think up anyone beside Eclair. Not that he hated or even disliked Eclair, but he’d probably make fun of Omurice for the song choice and reason for why he needed Eclair’s help.

 

It took another half hour before Puddings had finished washing Omurice’s clothes, hug them up, and washed his hands even though he had gloves on.

 

“I’m leaving, if you need me again just text me.” Pudding placed a card next to Omurice on the crate. Omurice nodded absentmindedly and continued to reference five of Jello’s outfits for an idea on her outfit for the gift.

 

When he finished the model, it was an hour after midnight and he still couldn’t think of anyone but Eclair. Mostly because his mind was fully on rendering the model, but that’s beside the point. He still needed someone to come up with a dance so he quickly sent Eclair a text.

 

Omurice shut down his laptop and picked up the card Pudding gave him, it was a business card of sorts. Omurice added the phone onto his contact list and typed out Pudding’s name, too tired and lazy to come up with something creative. He’d have to text Pudding in the morning and update him on the model, but for now, Omurice felt like Escargot on a particularly bad day.

 

Once his alarm went off he rushed to the restaurant and managed to arrive just on time. Maybe he was out of breath but at least he was on time, Hawthorne Ball happily greeted him as he got to work. In the mornings he cooked while in the evenings he waited, so he had it more or less easier.

 

There were fewer customers in the bright and early morning so he didn’t have to do. So obviously Omurice would bother Hawthorne Ball about dancers.

 

“Hey, do you know anyone who can dance? I’m doing another project and I really need someone who can choreograph a dance and dance it for me.”

 

Hawthorne didn’t question him, anytime he said project the usual restaurant staff knew it was about Jello or some random person who would pay him. She hummed and giggled, not bothering to answer Omurice’s curious state.

 

“I know Bamboo Rice and Crab Long Bao have practiced. Vodka’s been learning and Dragon’s Beard Candy dances with puppets.”

 

Omurice nodded, he crossed out Bamboo Rice and Crab Long Bao first. He knew their type of dance and it didn’t fit Ocean Goddess at all, and he’s pretty sure that Vodka is almost always drunk.

 

“Thanks,” he replied and quickly started up on an order Ume just told him of.

 

When his four-hour shift was finished, he rushed out and quickly texted Dragon’s Beard Candy. Omurice could practically rip his hair out of excitement, he was finally getting somewhere!

 

Omurice rushes to his place and once he’s inside and the door is shut, he calls Pudding. A couple of rings go by before Omurice realizes that Pudding told him to text the other.

 

Omurice groaned and sent him a quick text.

‘I got someone else who can dance! What’re you doing’

Omurice places his phone down and starts to play with the program he has pulled up, deciding to copy the first five seconds of dancing. By the time he’s got it all worked out, it’s been an hour and Pudding had just replied.

 

‘Orange Juice offers her services.’

 

Omurice almost laughs at the sophisticated language Pudding used, he types back an okay and gets back to work.

 

The following morning Omurice woke up early due to Eclair responding to his offer.

 

‘Yeah dude! Sorry for the late response, napo’s the leader’

 

Omurice’s excitement was almost inexplicable, he almost texted Pudding again just to tell him. Omurice got two other responses from Dragon Beard’s Candy.

 

Just as he replied to all three of his dancers to meet up, Pudding opened his front door.

 

“Work, don’t get too consumed in your project.”

 

“Don’t you want this to be the best, too? C’mon!” he pleaded but followed the other anyway.

 

“Of course, but you still need to work. If your work ethics weren’t in shambles perhaps you wouldn’t have had to do this.”

 

Omurice rolled his eyes, hurrying to his station in the kitchen. This time, Hawthorne wasn’t his coworker and she was replaced by Jiuniang.

 

A desperate, long four hours passed by of Omurice mumbling to himself and thinking up ideas for Jello’s birthday gift.

 

Once his shift was finally over, he rushed out and sighed in relief that he didn’t have an evening shift that day and had a full day to the project the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next part tomorrow if I finish it and I'll also post another part for the chatfic too


	14. Oh, My Sweet (OmuPudding, OmuricexPudding) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished! Ahah! It's super cringe because I haven't read the backstories and through sheer desperation to finish this I went a tad bit ooc. The document is a whole 21 big dike pages

He arrived just on time at Pudding’s the place, his dancers were already there and warming up. Pudding lead them all to a large, empty room the moment he saw Omurice.

 

“This would usually be where Jello practices, but she’s relaxing for this week.”

 

Omurice nodded, his worry for his favorite idol returning and his stomach churned at the obvious worry Pudding was also feeling. So, he opted to push it away for now since he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“Alright! I’m gonna play you guys a song and you guys will work together to make a dance choreography for it!” he announced. The three looked at one another; the difference in their personalities, clothing, and even their languages being very different.

 

Still, they went along with it and listened to Ocean Goddess. Omurice was practically bouncing off the walls, he seldom got to show anyone Jello’s music. Even Pudding was filled with pleasant happiness with Jello’s delightful singing. The other three casually nodded along and the smile on their faces portrayed their enjoyment.

 

Once the song ended Omurice expectingly looked up at the three food souls.

 

“So?” he asked, ready to get started.

 

“We need time, Omu,” Orange Juice said, a pleasant smile on her face as she turned to the other two. Omurice nodded, his impatience not hidden on his face.

 

“Omurice, get your laptop. I’ll get water for them,” Pudding instructed. Omurice happily nodded, finding running back to his place better than sitting and doing nothing.

 

Plus, if he had nothing to do when he got back then he’d be bored all over again and might have to converse with Pudding. So, Omurice took his time and strolled down the steps away from Pudding’s front door.

 

He let his mind wander, thinking of Jello’s bright eyes when she saw the animation and her sweetly complimenting him while he excitedly jumped up and down in her adorable boots. Jello was very sweet and she deserved her large fanbase and all the gifts she received. She’s just as refreshing to be around and Omurice could listen to her forever.

 

It was too bad Pudding was almost by her side when she wasn’t on stage, and even now Pudding was with Jello whenever he wasn’t helping Omurice with the project. He’d asked himself and to others why Jello even bothered with keeping Pudding around all the time.

 

Omurice understood hiring him for work, but how could she stand for the guy to be around 24/7? It was Pudding! He rarely showed any emotion and when he did it’d either be irritation or a slight smile that was barely noticeable.

 

Pudding had irritatingly flat hair and he always wore those tinted sunglasses that hid his real eye color! Omurice couldn’t recall a time he even saw Pudding’s eyes alone, he also always wore those drab clothes and never wore anything bright and colorful that’d pop.

 

Pudding was almost the exact opposite of Jello, and he’d easily reprimand Jello for something. 

 

But, Omurice did have to admit, Pudding did seem to care about Jello almost as much as he did. Pudding would only lightly scold her and made sure not to hurt her feelings, he seemed to have a soft expression whenever he talked to Jello.

 

His eyes would seem to soften and his words never came out harsh, especially compared to his treatment of those who said anything remotely negative about Jello. Pudding and Omurice had an agreement to defend Jello despite loathing each other.

 

He could respect that about the other, but he was a pain in the ass to talk to. He always seemed to be rude or aloof with Omurice. Or just indifferent to anyone who wasn’t Jello, he seemed especially mean when Omurice tried to talk to Jello. Every time the blonde had his attention on Jello or Jello would only focus on Pudding he got jealous.

 

Jello was so much better than Pudding, why does the prick have to be so mean to him? He acted like a kudere or something, he was always so cold to Omurice.

 

His thoughts poured out into mumbles and once he realized he got to his destination, he realized how deeply he’d thought about Pudding.

 

“That prick, even disturbing my thoughts now!” Omurice yelled and quickly picked up his laptop and some snacks. He groaned and began his treck back, it took him a total of three hours.

 

Three hours of walking, three hours to himself, three hours of having no one to talk to, three whole damn hours of thinking about Pudding and Jello. It drove him crazy that he couldn’t just say Jello, but he was also thinking about Pudding!

 

His face flushed bright red, he was extremely upset that he even he knew it wasn’t all from anger and embarrassment. He reached Pudding’s front door and closed his eyes to take in a deep breath, he had to collect himself before anyone else saw him.

 

Before he could open his eyes again, the front door swung open. “What are you doing? You look like an anime character about to confess your undying love.”

 

Omurice screeched, he jumped back and his body almost threw itself down the stairs leading up. Except for the fact that Pudding was quicker and caught him mid-sentence and still finished his comparison.

 

Omurice felt his face glow brighter than the lights at Jello’s concert with the feeling of Pudding’s slightly cold arm wrapped around his waist and his hand caressing his shoulder in a sort of awkward way. And even though it was all awkward, Omurice thought it felt nice to have someone colder than him to balance his always too-warm body.

 

“Ahah, sorry. I jogged back and lost my breath,” he stuttered out, struggling to catch his breath. At the very least, it made his lie more convincing.

 

Pudding nodded, “You’re not that sweaty, at least. I’ve set out water for the others. You can take one, don’t eat snacks in the dance room either.”

 

Omurice nodded and the two stepped away from the other, both walking back down to the dance room. On their way there, something Pudding had said caught his sudden attention. Not that Omurice was replaying the moment or anything.

 

“Hey, earlier you mentioned anime. I didn’t know you watched anime, so much for shaming me for it!” he triumphantly exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Pudding.

 

Pudding looked over, his expression still as indifferent as Milk’s or as calculating as that one detective anime character.

 

“I don’t watch it, Jello does and occasionally she wants me to watch it with her.” Omurice’s eyes dilated and his head snapped to stare at Pudding wide-eyed.

 

“You get to watch anime with Jello? Then why can’t I do that too?” he yelled, huffing and glaring at the other. Pudding turned his attention back to where the two were headed.

 

“Of course you can’t, you neither live here nor respect anyone’s boundaries. You almost broke your bones a few minutes ago.” Pudding slowly headed down the stairs and looked at Omurice, almost as if to make sure he didn’t fall.

 

“Do you think I’m that clumsy?” Omurice yelled, offended that Pudding would have to practically baby him.

 

Pudding didn’t respond, he only opened the door and closed it after they set foot inside. Omurice sighed and sat down at a corner, he looked up to see Orange Juice dancing as Eclair and Dragon Beard’s Candy we’re examining her dancing.

 

He was utterly lost and confused so he just booted up his laptop, his attention back to the project at hand.

  
  


It took about a week to get the basics of the dance together, with the dance being split in theirs between the three. The seventh day was spent putting the dances together and readjusting it to match and flow with each other. Pudding had helped a lot throughout the process.

 

Whether it was keeping Jello busy or bringing them food and water or keeping them on task. Not to mention all the putting together on the last day, he helped with how he saw Jello’s choreographer plan her dances. Omurice begrudgingly thanked Pudding with the other dancers and thanked the dancers as well, promising to show them the finished product first. Not even the next day, Omurice ran home and immediately began to finish is programming.

 

He wasn’t stupid, he had managed to get done all that he was given by Eclair since Eclair got the first minute. His sleepless nights weren’t going to waste after all and he was extremely proud of himself for that. Although as he lost more and more sleep, Pudding seemed to get colder and colder.

 

Omurice couldn’t tell whether it was the sleep deprivation or something else. Whenever Pudding had to remind him to head to work or do anything else. It wasn’t like he needed sleep, but his freshness was very depleted and he wasn’t as well as he was the week before.

 

Over the following weeks leading up to Jello’s birthday was tiring and Omurice hadn’t gotten so little sleep in the centuries that food souls could live for. He still set reminders for work, though. At one point Pudding called off the work shifts, which surprised Omurice more than anything that month. Plus, the guy just randomly popped into his room; who does that?

 

“Omurice, I must ask you to use your work shifts to sleep and rest instead. You’re incredibly unhealthy,” he said. Omurice rolled his eyes, his shift started in ten minutes and now Pudding decides to tell him to put it off?

 

“Whatever, you’ll still help me right? Not like you care about how I am, it’s for Jello’s sake right?” Omurice asked, raising an eyebrow. Pudding sighed, frustrated and his brows furrowed.

 

“Omurice, I understand that almost everyone thinks I’m incapable of feeling emotion but I do worry about others’ health.” Omurice looked down to his laptop, sheepishly blushing from the thought that Pudding cared about him whatsoever. He became to tap his fingers and code to waste away and hide how it made him feel.

 

“Sure,” he simply mumbled, stuffing his face with chocolate puffs instead of continuing. Pudding walked forward, scaring Omurice half to death thinking of what Pudding would do next. Would he stop helping him? Blackmail him?

 

“Omurice, you have to have healthier eating habits. I will continue to help you with the following conditions.”

 

Omurice nodded, signaling for Pudding to continue. Pudding took out his notepad and a pen, neatly writing something out.

 

“You will follow a healthy eating style, care for your hygiene properly, have at least five hours of sleep or take time to sit in the ice arena for an hour, and spend time outside of your home, not on your computer.”

 

Omurice almost choked on what he’d just heard, all that would take so much time away from the project! At least he could bring his laptop to the ice area and eat while coding. But the last one was deliberately getting Omurice off the project!

 

“What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously, glaring st Pudding through the taller’s tinted glasses. Pudding was the one who raised an eyebrow this time, his arms crossed and he took a seat on Omurice’s chair.

 

“I’m not doing anything wrong, I don’t want you to waste away your health just to finish this project. If that’s not a good enough reason, then Jello would be blaming herself if she found out that you inadvertently hurt yourself because of her.”

 

Omurice felt the guilt creep up onto him like a snake, not only because he’d make Jello feel immensely guilty too. But also because Pudding was willing to go as low as showing emotions to get him to take care of himself. Now that he thought about it, Orange Juice would also be livid if she had found out about it.

 

Minutes passed before Pudding got up from his seat and handed Omurice the beat contract he’d written up, “If you don’t want to sign it you can throw it away.”

 

Omurice nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but his guilty conscious wouldn’t let him say a peep. Pudding was already to leave any moment, probably wanting to give Omurice time to think.

 

“I’ll leave you to think about it, but I’ll be back by tomorrow if you haven’t made up your decision. Text me if you have.”

 

Omurice glared at the other, trying to will him to stay. His body was wracked with a sudden sweat, finally feeling all his bad habits catching up with him.

 

“Wait,” he yelled and nearly broke his laptop as he suddenly got up. Pudding instantly turned around and took a few steps closer, ready to catch Omurice is he collapsed with a fever. Omurice sighed and dug his nails into his palm.

 

“I’ll sign it if you’re here to make sure I keep to it,” he relented. If he’d agreed he knew that he’d break it soon and if he did that then Pudding wouldn’t work with him. Pudding turned toward the bathroom and thought for a few minutes. His head dipped down and Omurice swore he saw Pudding tense up.

 

Eventually, Pudding turned back to Omurice and nodded. “Alright, I’ll bring over my work papers and such. You head to bed and if you aren’t sleeping by the time I return I’m forcing you to listen to bedtime stories.”

 

Omurice groaned and saved his work, shut down his electronics, and slumped toward his bedroom. He slowly opened the door and threw it shut behind him as he practically ran to his bed, realizing how tired he was. Once his body hit the mattress he felt himself drifting away, even though he’d been downing freshness potions it seemed as if they just kept his body running but his brain was lagging.

  
  


Pudding slowly opened Omurice’s front door, carefully stepping in, making sure not to make too much noise. He closed it behind him and placed his bag on the cushion Omurice sat on before, the snores from Omurice’s bedroom was enough to tell that the shorter was fast asleep. Pudding shook his head, beginning to sort out Omurice’s apartment. It took about an hour of silent work before Pudding finished sorting Omurice’s apartment sorted.

At the very least, Omurice cleaned his floors besides a few chip bags and crumbs lying around and the real issue was that his apartment had everything placed everywhere. Otherwise, it wasn’t that much of an issue to Pudding’s surprise. Soon after that, Omurice stopped snoring and shuffling accompanied with some mumbling could be heard coming from his room.

 

With very messy bed hair, Omurice stepped out of his room with a mess upon his entire body. His clothes were all misplaced on his body and dry liquid ran down from his face, it was evident he was still bleary. Pudding poured a glass of water for the other and handed it to Omurice.

 

“You look a mess, were you crying?” he asked, tone gentler than usual, Omurice didn’t catch it in favor of downing the water in a crude attempt to clear his leftover sleepiness. Omurice yawned and finally the question registered in his brain. His eyes widened and he quickly stepped away from Pudding and toward the bathroom.

 

“What? Uh, I dunno. I’m gonna wash my face,” he excused himself and quickly scrambled to the bathroom. Unfortunately for Omurice, his sleep slowed him down considerably and Pudding followed him in. The taller closed the bathroom door and locked it, “You’ll collapse in the sink if I let you alone.”

 

Omurice groaned as Pudding picked up a towel from the rack and rinsed it with cold water, “What happened in your dream?” Omurice raised an eyebrow at that, Pudding wasn’t one for emotional theatrics. So, why was he asking about Omurice and why would he care for this simple occasion?

 

Omurice had no idea how to respond and thought about it while Pudding gently squeezed the wet towel to rid of some water. While Omurice was trying to find the right words to retell what he’d dreamt up, Pudding tapped his cheek.

 

“Can I touch you? I need to clean your face,” he asked, holding out both his hands in front of Omurice. Omurice blankly nodded, face flushing as Pudding lifted his head by his chin. That quickly changed once the cold, damp towel hit his face. Omurice let out a hiss, scrunching his eyebrows, and gritting his teeth. Pudding continued, telling him that he wouldn’t freeze to death despite how cold it seemed. Omurice honestly couldn’t tell whether he was being a sarcastic bastard or thought that Omurice was dumb as hell.

 

The towel ran over the surface area of his face, but it was pressured under his eyes, nose, and mouth area. Pudding let go and rinsed the towel, “So, what did you dream about?”

 

Omurice leaned back watching Pudding’s movements to make sure the other wasn’t going to murder him or something of the sort. Finally, he sighed and leaned back forward when Pudding turned to him.

 

“Why do you care?” he asked instead of answering, Pudding placed the cold towel on his neck while his other held the back of his neck. Omurice almost yelped, the coldness was unnatural near such a warm place. It almost seemed to send little needles to prickle his skin, Pudding was no help as he whipped the entire surface area of his neck.

 

“Jello said that talking helps others feel better,” he replied blankly, Omurice almost laughed at how the two statements paired.

 

“Wait, so Jello has to give you advice on emotions?” he asked, amusement covering his face. Pudding paused in wiping down Omurice, staring at a patch of exposed skin while the cogs turned in his head. Finally, the cogs came to an answer and he abruptly stepped back from Omurice and rinsed the towel again.

 

“Perhaps, but in exchange for my embarrassment you will tell me what’s plagued your sleep,” he said, refusing to meet Omurice’s eyes. Omurice laughed for a little while longer and then composed himself, ready to tell his story.

 

“Also, you must shower. You stink of sweat, I’ll listen from outside,” Pudding informed before unlocking the bathroom door and stepping out. Omurice groaned and let Pudding put his sleep clothes on the towel rack. The taller blonde stepped out and closed the door behind him while Omurice stripped and began his story.

 

“Well, in the nightmare I finished the project and presented it to Jello in person. But, she didn’t like it and she berated me for it. She said it was horrible; the animation was shitty, I’d ruined the quality of her voice, even the background was fucked, and other stuff like that.”

 

Omurice took a second to breathe in when he turned the water on and it blocked out the sound of his voice. He stepped in and let the water obscure the tears that flowed, it was easier to cry than deal with the pain of holding them back. Plus, Pudding couldn’t see him and the water from the showerhead would obscure them anyway.

 

“You were there too, you stood in front of her after she stomped the computer to the ground. I guess you were, like, protecting her from my trashy work. I don’t know why, but your glare burned more than usual, I felt like you were my parents who just found out I was going to jail or something.”

 

Omurice hated how he kept taking breaths in to avoid bawling in the shower, that would’ve been so cliche and even with Pudding right outside the door. Speaking of, Pudding’s thinking could practically be heard even over the shower. The awkward silence left over was excruciatingly painful for Omurice.

 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place!” Omurice exclaimed, huffing and turning the water warmer. Pudding shuffled on the other side before responding.

 

“No, I was only thinking. Also, I won’t state the obvious. But, neither of us would ever treat you in that manner. Your programming is more than exceptional, so despite it being morally wrong, why would either of us berate you?” Omurice felt his face flush, finding it more comforting than expected in hearing Pudding try to reassure him.

 

Omurice stepped out of the shower after turning off the water, running his fingers through his wet hair. He’d have to wash it later, but right now he could work on the project. Omurice quickly got dressed while Pudding continued to fluster Omurice simply by reassuring him that neither he nor Jello would treat him so horribly.

 

Omurice hid his face behind his shirt before announcing that he’d open the bathroom door in case Pudding was leaning on it. Omurice then opened the door and let go of the shirt, relying on the steam in the bathroom to cover for him.

 

“Did you wash your hair?” he asked, making his way into the kitchen and peering into the refrigerator. Omurice sat down on his mat and turned his laptop on, “Uh, no. I’ll wash it tomorrow.”

 

Pudding shook his head, “You have no food in your refrigerator,” he said and stood up. Omurice grunted and his fingers flew across his keyboard, trying to start as soon as possible. Pudding began to head to the front door and Omurice lifted his head.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked.

 

“I’m going to get some ingredients for dinner, you have to eat healthier. Don’t eat any snacks while I’m out.” Pudding met Omurice’s eyes before the former left and closed the door behind him. Omurice groaned and hoped that Pudding would let him make his favorite meals if he had to cook in his kitchen.

  
  


Half an hour later, Pudding returned with a small bag of food. “Do you want to help? Or do you want me to make dinner this time?” he asked. Omurice felt guilty leaving the cooking to the other, but he also didn’t want to stop working. He frowned and helped Pudding take out the ingredients needed but headed back to his laptop after.

 

“I’ll make dinner every other time,” he decided, and despite Pudding nodding in understanding, Omurice still felt immensely guilty. Omurice sighed and shook his head to clear it, he decided to continue with his work.

 

Weeks passed by of basically living with Pudding since he’d visit an hour before Omurice’s shift and leave an hour after. When Omurice snuck out early he could see Pudding working on documents, sometimes he wondered what Pudding was writing. Just once, he thought he’d caught Pudding doodling or something that wasn’t work. But, it was just his brain messing up and he never actually managed to catch Pudding in the act.

 

Omurice groaned, he collapsed onto his bed, he could hear Pudding moving around outside his room. Over the past month, he’d gotten closer to Pudding, it wasn’t as annoying as he expected. In reality, he found the past month to be w wonderfully pleasant month despite it being filled with work.

 

Omurice’s thoughts had become more muddled, and he never wanted to go to sleep for a different reason entirely. There was a strange feeling he got whenever he didn’t see Pudding in the morning, he hated it with all his heart but never wanted the project to end.

 

Not like he didn’t want to celebrate Jello’s birthday, but he didn’t want to stop being around Pudding and working with him. Plus, Omurice wasn’t dumb; he knew what he was feeling, he just wanted to deny it with all his life. The only reason he was coming to terms with it now was that he’d asked Orange Juice in his required time outside once. She helped a lot with his emotions and getting them straight, or more making him not so straight. Also, it was the night before Jello’s birthday and the two had decided to spend the entire day working together.

 

That entailed close proximity at all times, stray and stolen gazes at each other, and weird moments of silence. Both needed immediate breaks once the project was finalized, it was technically the day of her birthday but that doesn’t matter. Omurice had crashed on his bed and Pudding was sleeping on a futon that Omurice would sometimes sleep on if he got bored of sleeping on a western bed.

 

For an hour, Omurice had contemplated the past four weeks and what he’d do tomorrow morning. Should he make breakfast for both of them? Should he present the gift before or after lunch? What is happening in his life?

 

With those thoughts, he drifted off to his sleep.

 

Once he woke up, the sun had barely crowned and Omurice was left to lie on his bed to contemplate fifty things at once again. He turned over and checked the time, 4:43.

 

Omurice sat up and swung his legs off his bed, forcing down a groan since Pudding could be a wall over. The blonde shuffled out of his room as quietly and as quickly as he could manage. When he made his way outside of his room, he peeked into the living room where Pudding was sleeping. The blonde looked the same as usual, except for the fact that he’d taken his glasses off.

 

Omurice’s eyes dilated, the yellow-tinted glasses were left on the crate that his laptop was also left behind on. Omurice stood completely still for two minutes before slowly approaching the sleeping body. He kneeled and peered at Pudding’s face, it was the usual indifferent look he usually wore. Except it seemed more tranquil, as if the weight of the world had turned him cold and his sleep relinquishes him from that pain.

 

Omurice could finally see Pudding without those glasses that made him look like a gigantic nerd. His skin was milky white and was soft underneath Omurice’s finger, he didn’t have long eyelashes like Jello but they were soft. Most eyelashes were, but Omurice found the feeling of brushes his fingers against eyelashes quite relaxing.

 

Pudding almost sturred at the feeling, so Omurice backed up and just stared for a couple of moments before leaning forward again. If he opened Pudding’s eyes, then the other would probably awaken and that’d be awkward as all hell. But, what else was he to do?

 

So, Omurice reached forward and gently placed his hand on the side of Pudding’s face. This, incidentally, woke the sleeping food. Pudding hummed and placed a warm hand on Omurice’s freezing one. He looked up to meet omurice’s citrus yellow eyes, with Omurice looking into bright yellow eyes that matched the color of the owner’s hair. Both sets of eyes widened and Omurice quickly backed away with a bright flush of red on his cheeks.

 

Pudding sat up and ran a hand through his hair to neaten it, a blush dusted over his skin as well. Omurice spluttered for some kind of answer to the obvious question that would be asked while Pudding was practically glaring at him.

 

“I- I’m- Wh- So- H-” he shifted and stumbled with his words, feeling his entire body becoming a melting pot of burning blood. Pudding looked incredulous and he reached forward until he had Omurice’s hands in his.

 

“Omurice, calm. You don’t have anything to explain,” he said, voice as calm as usual. Omurice’s heart sped up, all the tension built up from the past few weeks toppling over. He sputtered and then stopped, his breathing becoming erratic akin to whenever he rants about Jello. Except this time, it was Pudding making him so flustered.

 

Once Omurice was calm enough to form coherent thoughts, he decided to clear his throat and speak. “Ah, sorry! I, uh,” his throat clogged up, he couldn’t think of a valid reason for him to be so close and affectionate with Pudding sleeping, unconscious body. Fortunately for him, Pudding spoke up.

 

“I told you that you don’t need to explain anything, I’m as oblivious as you think,” he said, letting go of Omurice’s hands that had gotten miraculously warmer and colder in only a minute. Omurice raised an eyebrow, “What?”

 

Pudding sighed, he placed his left hand beside Omurice’s thigh and leaned on it. His entire body moved with him and soon enough, he was practically leaning over Omurice. It didn’t help that Omurice’s face was the color of a tomato.

 

“Feelings were always a deterrent to my work, but since my work had surrounded feelings the past few weeks I had been more in touch with them than I’d wanted to be. I’m sure you’ve realized all this by now, apparently, we’d both asked Orange Juice for help.”

 

Omurice froze, Orange Juice? Had she given him away? He trusted her, but he also knew that she could do anything she wanted. He silently cursed both himself and Orange Juice, but mostly Pudding for this situation. He gave a pathetic glare at Pudding, “So?”

 

Pudding shook his head, “Omurice, there’s no point in hiding anything. I already know,” he chastised. Omurice’s heartbeat was out of bound, he tried to reason with himself in any way possible and he started to breathe out his mouth. Pudding’s heart could be pounding just the same, the guy’s probably just used to not showing emotion. Right? Otherwise, Omurice would’ve collapsed in on himself eons ago.

 

“Uh, I, really now?” he asked, not sure how to respond otherwise. Pudding stared at him, incredulousness shining in his eyes. Pudding sighed, deciding that Omurice was never going to get it the way he was going.

 

“Omurice, the feelings are mutual. May I kiss you?” he asked, his pale skin becoming pinker as he went on. Omurice practically screeched, his eyes dilated and almost became the same circumference as Pudding’s glasses. Omurice nodded, swallowing and anticipating the taste of sweet Pudding.

 

Pudding flashed a small smile before leaning in and closing the empty space between the two food souls. Omurice leaned forward, thoroughly enjoying Pudding’s sweet taste and also becoming warmer and warmer from Pudding’s warm body against his. Plus, both were very inexperienced with anything in the relationship department. Omurice and Pudding separated, with both on a sort of high from having their first kisses.

 

Omurice stared up at Pudding and his face couldn’t possibly get any hotter, there couldn’t be enough blood in his body for his face to get any redder. Except it did, it really did. Omurice cursed Pudding for looking so attractive and put together after a kiss.

 

Omurice couldn’t form a coherent noise, but Pudding was quite different.

 

“Do you still want me to drop dead?” he asked, sitting back and pulling Omurice up with him. Omurice gave a perplexed look for a second before it clicked and Omurice jumped to his feet, annoyance creeping back to him.

 

“What? No, I mean, you’re annoying sometimes,” he grumbled and sat down on the couch. Pudding hummed and stood, he picked up his bag that contained all his work and sat beside Omurice.

 

“Plus, you insulted my Master Attendant, how wouldn’t I want you to die after that?” he asked, reaching back and grabbing his laptop. Omurice loaded up the laptop and leaned on Pudding’s shoulder, finding himself getting attached already. Pudding hummed and nodded, showing his understanding. Omurice booted up the program and, sat back up, “To Jello we go!”

 

Pudding nodded, “She’s hosting a party this afternoon, I’ll help you hook it up to the big screen in the main area,” he said. Omurice followed behind Pudding and caught up at the door, Pudding held it open for the shorter and on their way to Jello and Pudding’s shared residence the pair intertwined their hands. 

 

“Oh, by the way, I never said this earlier,” Pudding began, halfway to the house. Omurice raised an eyebrow, looking to the other.

 

“I love you.” Omurice’s face burned like a furnace and he rolled his eyes, grumbling something along the lines of ‘dumb lovesick idiot’.

 

“The feelings are mutual. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not proofread, if I messed up please send help.


End file.
